Yugioh Vampire
by Shikiira
Summary: In the corssover,Yugi Muto replaces Tskune in the story,sorry to those who don't like this. Yugi Muto recieves a mysterious blank envelope that contains school registration documents to a school called Yokai Academy! Little did Yugi know the school was specifically for monsters! Will he and Yami survive this terrifying school along with their new found monster friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note-**

**Shikiira : Hey guys! Welcome to a new cross over story of mine between Yu-gi-oh and R+V. This story takes place in the R+V world,and please don't hate me for this...Yugi Muto will be replacing Tskune as the main character.**

**Tskune : Whaaaaaaaat!? Your first crossover with R+V and I'm not in it!?**

**Shikiira: Aw don't worry I am writing something else that involves you ,its just this one had to come out now and I had to start before I lost it. I promise the other one will start once I've got a ways on this one.**

**Tskune: Alright...but this Yugi guy better play his cards right!**

**Yugi: Funny you should say that sense duel monsters is a card game. Say whats this school I'm going to? I'm already in another.**

**Shikiira:All will be revealed in time. But... to fit the story your past will have a few adjustments. You've already finished middle school and everything that happened with you and Yami from the beginning up to the end of battle city has already happened. Speaking of our pharaoh friend,Yami will you please be our disclaimer for today?**

**Yami: Of course. All who read this crossover note that Shikiira owns neither of these anime series. If you have any problems you shall deal with me and settle things. If not enjoy this crossover.**

**Shikiira: Alrighty people...Time for Action.**

**All in unison: LETS ROLL!**

**key; BOLD-Yami or inner Moka in control. _Bold itallics-Yami or inner Moka talking menatally or thinking. _**_Itallics- thoughts or flashbacks._

**CHAPTER 1**

**New Mysterious School and a Vampire**

Yugi Muto,aka 'The King of Games' was the only person riding in this school bus taking him to a school that he oddly got enrolled into. The one question was ,why? He should have gone to the school his middle school fed into,but of course fate never lets his life have an ordinary trait.

* * *

"_Lets see here..."said Yugi's grandfather as he sifted through some mail he just brought in."Bills...bills...newsflash...adds...mmm? Whats this?"He looked at a letter that looked like it wasn't official,for it had no address or stamp on it,just a blank envelope,but with something inside. He opened the envelope to find some registration papers for some random school."The private School of Yokai Academy? Yugi!"_

"_Yes Grampa?"Yugi said as he came down the stairs."Take a look at this."His grandfather motion to him the school registration documents."School registration documents?"The young duelist asked."Yes,I found them in this oddly blank envelope." Yugi gave a look of suspicion."Grandpa,are you sure this isn't some kind of joke."His grandfather shook his head."I don't know,but these documents look real enough. Maybe we could try it out,after all you are going into high school now." _

"_But Grampa,don't you think its a little strange to get some school registrations documents from inside a blank envelope from a school we never heard of?" His grandfather thought for a moment."Well, it still wouldn't hurt. And look its a private school! You'll get a much better education there than from the schools you're going to now."_

"_But what about my friends! "Yugi protested."I'd rather go to a junky school with them than some private school filled with people I don't know!"_

"_Don't worry Yugi,I'm sure you'll make friends there. And I'm sure it'll be a great experience."_

_His Grandfather started to look at him with pleading eyes. Those eyes,not those eyes again!How could he say no to his Grandfather, especially with that look. Eventually he was talked into it._

_Of course that meant he'd have to explain it to his friends. They didn't approve but after a little talking he managed to make them feel okay with it,saying they'll still be friends no matter what. That was always enough for them and always true. Nothing ceased their ties to each other before,what harm could this do?_

* * *

Yugi sat in silence watching the scenery go by,but that silence was soon interrupted by the bus driver."Hey kid...are you a new student at Yokai Academy?" Yugi was hesitant to respond but answered with a,"Yeah." Isn't that where this bus was taking him?The bus driver then says"In that case,you better prepare yourself. That's one scary ss school your going to."Yugi looked at the bus driver in question."What do you mean by that?" The bus driver didn't answer which left the little duelist curious to what the driver ment. He probably was just trying to joke with him or something.

The rest of the ride remained silent. After fifteen minutes of driving through some tunnel,they finally hit their stop. When Yugi stepped off the bus ,the landscape he saw took him by surprise. It looked like something out of a horror movie. A dead forest lay a few dozen yards away and another was a cliff that viewed a vast blood red sea. Near the edge of the cliff was a scarecrow with a pumkin head,a tattered up black cape and green gloves hung from is wooden post arms."Watch your back." was the last words the bus driver said before the doors of the bus closed and he drove off back through the tunnel.

Turning back to the dead forest Yugi could see the shadow of a building beyond it."Is that the school over there?"He asked himself. Unsure he took out his phone and started to dial a number while saying."I should call Grampa." After dialing the number ,he put it up to his ear,but heard nothing but an odd beeping sound. He looked at his phone to see it had no reception."No signal?That's odd." Yugi questioned. Taking cursory glances between the tunnel and the dead forest,he wasn't really sure of what to do.

_**We'll just have head over to the building over there.**_ Yugi jumped at the voice,but then quickly realized it was the spirit of his Millennium Puzzle ,Yami,talking mentally to him. Looking at the forest again,he was still unsure."I don't this place just gives me the creeps."

_**I don't like this place anymore than you do. But what choice do we have? **_The spirit said. Yugi decided to trust Yami, for when has he ever been wrong? He then started to walk over to and in the dead forest.

Going in he saw that many tombstones were scattered about within below the trees. The deeper he went,the more ominous his feeling became. Yugi was on his toes ,his ears open and alert ,eyes focusing on the trail. But he kept hearing this ringing sound that kinda sounded like the spinning of bicycle wheels,and was getting closer!Yugi started pick up to a jog ,then a run as the sound grew nearer.

-BASH!-

Out of nowhere someone on a bike with hit Yugi dead on! The two toppled to the ground,and the bike landed a few feet away from the two after the collision. Yugi landed square on his face."Ow..."He groaned. He then started to get up ,standing on all fours,lifting his head up to meet emerald green eyes. This startled him and he jumped back into a sitting position. But then he realized the person before him was just a girl with long pink hair,and was wearing the the Yokai school uniform,only a girl version with a plaid beige mini-skirt. She also wore a choker with some type of rosario.

"I'm sorry...I just got all dizzy all of the sudden."The girl said as she push a strand of pink hair out of her face. Boy,had he ever seen a girl that pretty. Yugi couldn't help but turn a light shade of pick ,but to keep it from getting awkward he put his hands up and said"No...no...its okay. I'm sure ya didn't mean it, things like this happen." The girl smiled,relieved Yugi was alright. But taking another look at him...

"Oh,you're bleeding!"She pointed out. Yugi then realized he was bleeding on the side of his head."Here let me get that for you."The pinkette said as she took out a handkerchief and started to wipe off the blood from Yugi's head."Ow!" he grunted as she did. After a couple of seconds she was done."There..." holding up the hanky still she caught a wiff of something."That smell..."

Yugi eyed her curiously "What?"

"I'm sorry!" The girl said as she grabbed both of his shoulders."I can't help it because...I'm a vampire."She then knelt down an bit Yugi right on the neck! He then felt the sensation of blood being drawn from him. The girl then suddenly let go while saying,"I'm sorry!I didn't mean to!" Yugi grabbed the area on his neck where she had bitten him."You bit me!" he whined. Then Yugi realized something. _Wait...it's not that bad...and there's barely even a mark!_

The pink hairded girl began to study Yugi ,then she asked."Are you going to Yokai Academy?"Yugi then turned his focus on the girl."Uh...Yeah...I'm a freshmen." The girls eyes then light up."That awesome! So am I." Yugi smiled,"Cool."Yugi then stood up and dusted off hi pants and the girl did the same and dusted off her skirt. The girl seemed nervous."I have to ask...what do you think about...about vampires?" Yugi eyed her in question. What did he think about vampires?Well..."Ummmm...I never really met a vampire,so I guess I don't have the right to judge. So I don't mind. If you want to call yourself a vampire, then knock yourself out."

The girl's eyes brightened "Thank you!" she squealed as she glomped the little duelist sending both of them to the ground!"If thats so, you wanna be friends?"Yugi's eyes lightened up. Going to a new school and he was already making friends. Maybe this won't be so bad after all!"Of course!"he replied with smile."Great!" She said,getting off Yugi allowing him to sit up as she continued."I was nervous ,and didn't think I was gonna make any friends." Yugi beamed."Neither did I!"

"Oh,how rude of me, My name is Moka Akashiya ,you?" The little duelist sat up straight and gestured to himself."I'm Yugi Muto." The girl gasped."Hold on...Are you saying you're 'The' Yugi Muto? As in, the King of Games?" Yugi nodded."Yeah that's me." Moka then stood up and said."We better hurry, we don't want to be late on the first day now do we?"

* * *

"Well good morning students!"said Yugi's home room teacher as class began."If you're new here,welcome to Yokai Academy!My name is Shizika Nekanome and I'll be your teacher."

_Things are going awesome,guess I was worrying for nothing. _Yugi thought to himself,smiling brightly. The teacher continued."Well,I'm sure that everybody already knows this fact, but Yokai Academy is a incredibaly unique school,one that's exclusively for monsters." _Sure ,monsters...wait...hold on she cant be serious._ Yugi's smile was then wiped away at what he was hearing._** I'm afraid so Yugi...**_Yami told his charge.

"Currently...this planet is well under the control of humans. So in order for monsters like you and I to survive class, the only option we have is to learn how to co-exist with them." _Yup,she's serious alright..._"And that brings us to our first rule." She said as she pointed her pointer stick at the rule written on the chalk board."Except in special circumstances,as long as you're on campus, you must always remain in your human form,everybody got that?" Yugi was starting to freak out. _**Keep calm Yugi,you'll live through this.**_ The duelist complied to his pharaoh friend,and gulped and sat up straight as Ms Nekanome continued."Rule number two,never ever reveal your monster identity to another student. I'm sure you can see why." _Well at least I don't have to worry about anyone asking._"Every one will follow these rules right?"

"Huh,...Bunch a boring rules."

Yugi turned to see the one who spoke. It was some guy with tan skin ,brown hair that was combed back over his head,and lip and ear piercings,leaning back in his chair."And you are..."The teacher looked at her Roll Book."Ah ha! Saizo Komeia!" The now given Saizo continued."Even if we do happen to spot a human,why not just eat 'em? That's what I would do anyway." He then stuck out his tongue,which looked reaaally long like a snakes,but not forked. Yugi stared in total disgust."Well now...there's no chance of that ever happening. Because at this school,all the students and teachers here are monsters. So...no exceptions,got it?" A tail that looked like a cat's tail sprouted from behind Ms Nekanome . _I have officially landed myself in hell._

"You see this school is enclosed in a giant secret barrier. But even if a human got through it some how and wondered in here...They'd be killed immediately." The teacher said like it was flinched at the words but tried to maintain his cool. Saizo turned to look at Yugi,staring at him suspiciously,his tong still elongated,flicking the air. The King of Games felt like he was about to throw up in disgust.

"Say what ever you want."Saizo told the teach."But, I swear I've been smelling a human this whole time. Yugi flinched again._ He's onto me Yami!_**_Keep calm! _**

Suddenly ,someone burst through the classroom door."I'm so sorry I'm late!" Ms Nekanome replied."Oh don't worry,it's alright. Go ahead and introduce yourself." The student did as so.

"Hi! I'm Moka Akashiya!"Murmurs went throughout the classroom.

"Hey look at her she's so hot!"

"Totally, I think I'm in love!"

"She's so pretty!"

"She's so cute!"

Moka suddenly met Yugi's eyes and she beamed brightly,and ran over to glomp him."Yugi it's you! I'm so glad we're in the same class!" Yugi blushed, but smiled brightly,now knowing his new friend was in a class with him. Yami appeared next to them smiling and chuckling to himself.

* * *

After class Moka was dragging Yugi all over the place. She'd probably be clinging to his arm if he wasn't the height of a 10 year old. Instead she lugged him around by the wrist as they explored the school every student staring at them. He could swear he heard murmurs of both jealousy and admiration.

"She is so cute!"

"Woah ,look at her!"

"But who's the pipsqueak she's dragging!?"

"That shrimp gets her attention, no fair!"

Finally Yugi came to a stop outside the school to get some drinks from a vending machine. Yugi was happy to pay for them,him getting a soda and Moka getting a can of tomato juice. Yugi reached out to his drink,but did it the same time Moka did. Taking his hand back he apologizes quickly."Oh sorry!" Moka looks up at him and giggles while saying"Oh..you're silly." and lightly shoves him. A little too lightly to Yugi though as it sent him into a pillar on the other side of the sidewalk._ She's strong..._He could swear he could hear Yami laugh in the back of his mind.

Yugi and Moka then sat down on one of the school's outside benches as they began to drink their beverages."This is fun,isn't it" Moka asked as she took a sip of her tomato juice. Yugi nodded in agreement and took as sip of his soda. But he couldn't help but ask himself._ Is Moka actually a real live vampire? _Yami couldn't even answer his question._** I don't know,but even if she is,she's one that wants to be your friend. There's good in that.**_

"Hey there sexy,I hear you name is Moka Akashiya,right."said some one as they peered around a pillar. It was Saizo.

Yugi took a spit take at the words and before he knew it,Yugi was pinned up against a pillar by the tall teen."No! Let him go!" Moka shrieked ,dropping her drink. Saizo ignored her plea and asked."So tell me,whats a smokin' hot chick like you hangin' out with a shrimp like this kid? I mean come on." Moka didn't answer. Saizo then threw Yugi against the vending machine,creating a large dent on impact."YUGI!"

Moka was about to rush to Yugi's aid,but Saizo grabbed her shoulder and held her in place."Hey, forget about that pipsqueak and hang out with me instead ,babe."

Moka batted him away."No way! I prefer to hang out with nice people,thank you very much!" She then rushed over to a dazed Yugi. "Yugi! Are you alright?" Yugi confirmed he was alright by getting up on his feet."Yeah I'm fine."

_**Why that lousy punk...**_The pharaoh growled. _No Yami! He's not worth it! _He sighed. _**Fine...**_

Yugi stood up straight shot a dark glare at Saizo,who just smirked in response,picking up a tomato juice can that rolled over to him with is long tongue ,and crushed it in his mouth,spilling the red contents everywhere.

* * *

Yugi and Moka were now on top of the school roof looking past the railing."Wow that was really scary."Moka said turning to the little duelist."Are you sure you were okay after that?" Yugi nodded."Yeah I'm fine. That guy's is nothing but a big bully and he's nothing compared to the things I've been through before." He turned to look at the pinkette who caught herself staring and she patted Yugi on the back saying"Oh Yugi,your so funny! Back there you acted like you've never seen a monster before."

"Well..."

Moka then asked."So what kind of monster are you?"She then caught herself."Oh wait we're not suppose to reveal that to each other are we? Don't worry, you don't have to tell me." Yugi then looked at her and said."But you already told me that you were a vampire." Moka then said."yeah,but that was before I knew the rule here."

"Well...you don't look like a vampire." Moka then says."Well...not right now...but here ,look."She motioned to the cross on her chest."What? Your rosario?"Yugi asked. Moka nodded."If I were to take this off,I would change. I'd turn into my true form,a powerfull and terrifying vampire." Yugi nodded and she continued."That's why I wear it,to seal my powers away. Not even I can take it of myself."

Yugi looked at her then down to his millennium puzzle."Well,here...take a look at this."He said holding up the ancient Egyptian artifact."What is it?"She asked.

"It's an ancient Egyptian artifact my Granpa found while he was working as an archeologist. It's called the Millennium Puzzle. My Granpa gave it to me to solve,and said if I finished it, it would grant me one wish."

"Oh"She cocked her head."What did you wish for?" Yugi smiled at the question."I wished I could finally have some friends." Moka beamed with delight.

Yugi went on."After finishing it,I got my wish,and now when ever I play Duel Monsters,I always feel like someone is guiding me all the way to the end."He swore he could see Yami's shade standing next to him beaming with pride. Moka smiled but her expression turned into question."Duel monsters? Is that the game you play?" Yugi nodded and took out his dueling deck."Wow,you sure have a lot of cards." she said as Yugi handed her the cards and looked through them."I sure do,but there is always this one card that's there for me and that I favor the most." He then grabbed a card from Moka with out even looking at it and showed it to her."The Dark Magician has always been able to get me out of tight spots."

"You must be a great at playing this game."Moka smiled handing Yugi back his deck."Of course."He replied."But any one can be a great duelist as long as they believe in the Heart of the Cards,and have good friends to support them."Moka giggled.

"Ya know your the first."

"First what?"Yugi asked. Moka replied."My first friend here,but my first in another way too."

"In what way?" Moka went on."Till now all I had to drink was tomato juice and transfusion bags. I've never sucked any one's blood before yours today."she started leaning in."It tasted so sweat,so rich...that feeling,I'll never forget it."

Suddenly something flashed in Yugi's mind ,instead of seeing Moka,he saw someone else that looked like her,but scary and ready to sink their fangs into him. He jumped. He shoved her off."Yeah...uh sorry,but I uh...have to go!" Yugi then bolted off,leaving a confused Moka behind.

* * *

Yugi dashed down the stairs freaking out. _That was just down right creepy!_

_**I know but you didn't have to leave her like that.**_

_I'm sorry I'm just freaking out right now!_

_**Keep calm Yugi.**_

_But if Moka's a vampire,then that means everyone else here really is a monster! I'm not safe here!_

As soon as Yugi got to the bottom of the stairs he bumped into some one and fell flat on his butt. Looking up to see who he ran into,gasping at who he saw. It was Saizo,and he didn't look happy as he glared darkly down at him.

"I'm warning now pipsqueak,stay away from Moka. Shes mine and if I ever see you with her again you'll regret it."This really scared Yugi as he jumped up and dashed past him.

* * *

Yugi stood in front of the school holding his bag ,staring back at it one last time."I don't think this school is for me..."Yugi said to himself and started to walk away.

"YUGI!"

Yugi halted and turned to see who called his name. It was Moka."You were acting kinda weird back there." She said stopping to take a breath. Yugi set his gaze on the ground,clutching on his bag."Well its just...I think...I think I should go to a human school." Moka gasped at his words."A human school...why?" Yugi then turned to Moka and said,"Look Moka I like you but I can't stay here!"

"No way!" she cried."You can't go to a human school! You can't!" She grabbed his bag yanking the duelist with it. Yugi tried to take it back,but due to his size and her strength he couldn't."Moka please!You don't understand!"

She tightened her grip on his bag."I'm sorry...It's just that I don't really like humans very much. They can be cruel. I would know because I attended humans schools all the way up to . I was lonely. Because humans,well they don't believe in monsters. I felt so different. It was like I shouldn't even be there. That's all I ever thought about when I was there." She looked down at him and tried to smile."But then you came,and wanted to be my friend even though I was a vampire."I tear broke through her eyes."And for the first time in my life,I didn't feel lonely anymore."

"But still.."Yugi said."What if I turned out to be one of those humans you hate so much,would you still want be my friend?"Moka started down at him,not knowing how to answer."I'm...I'm.. a human...Okay there! I said it! I'm sorry but it's the truth! And the only reason I'm here is by mistake!"Moka's eyes grew wide as she let go of Yugi's bag and started to back up."No,Your lying...You have to be! No human could have gotten in here!"

Yugi then started to glare at her."I should have known you'd look at me like that."

Moka started to reach out to him asking."Is it really true...Yugi...?"

"Just stay away from me!"Yugi snapped "You hate humans right? So if you can't stand me for what I am,then I wont bother returning the favor. I hate people who can't see past things like that! So with that said there's no point in us being friends!" Moka stared back in shock. For the first time in her life she and finally got a friend,just to lose them just like that. Yugi stared back in regret,but then looked away."I'm sorry Moka...but this is goodbye."He then took off."YUGI WAIT!"

* * *

Yugi was running along the trail silently,that was until and infuriated Yami started yelling at him.

_**YUGI YOU IDIOT,YOU DIDN'T HAVE GO AND SAY THAT!**_

_It was for the best Yami..._

_**THE BEST!?SHE LOOKED LIKE SHE WAS ABOUT TO CRY HER EYES OUT!**_

_WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO!? I COULDN'T STAY THERE!_

_**YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A SELFISH BRAT YUGI!**_

* * *

Little did Yugi know Moka was running after him. _Yugi..._

"So where do you think you're goin'?Stick around babe."

Moka froze in tracks as she heard the voice. It was Saizo. She only gave him a small smile with a glare."Sorry ,but I'm busy now." Saizo chuckled then stuck out his tongue,but this time it was forked! He started to grow larger so much that his cloths began to rip and his voice became monsterous sounding."How about getting busy with my true form! I'm an orc!" Using his abnormally large tongue he lashed out to grab Moka. She shrieked.

Yugi could hear Mokas shriek from where he was."Oh no..that creep again?"

_**YUGI YOU'VE BEEN A FOOL LATELY! THE YUGI I KNOW WOULD NEVER ABANDON A FRIEND!NOW ARE YOU GONNA BE A COWARD AND RUN AWAY LIKE A SCARED DOG!? OR ARE WE GONNA GO BACK AND HELP YOUR FRIEND!?**_

Yugi thought for a moment and thought hard. Yami was right...he has been a fool latley and a selfish brat. Where did he go wrong? Well now was the time to make up for it all. He now looked back with a new found determination in his eyes and rush back to aid his pinkette friend.

* * *

Moka was now covered in Saizo's drool."Come on babe,whats the deal?" The orc asked."I showed you my true form,why don't you show me yours?Don't tell me a sexy little thing like you is shy." Moka managed to muster up a glare at him."For one it's against school rules"

"We're outside school,so that rule doesn't mean crap to me!" Saizo then used his tongue to grab Moka and slam her against a tree. The orc laugh in amusment.

"STOP IT THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Saizo then turned to see that it was Yugi who spoke,running up to a dazed Moka."Come on get up!"He said trying to pull her to her feet.

"YOU LOUSY PIPSQUEAK! HOW DARE YOU, I WARNED YOU!"Saixo roared."Sorry, but it's about time I made things right!" he then got Moka to her feet an they took off running in the direction of the bus stop, Saizo following quickly behind.

Finally the made it ,jumping out into the clearing and tumbling down hill. Saizo had caught up with them."You've got no where to run!"

"Who said we were running?We've got you right were we want you!" Yugi said standing up and stepping forth."Wait Yugi! You can't fight him."

"Don't worry, Moka everything will be alright." Saizo just luaghed."What's a pipsqueak like you gonna do,cry me a river?"

Yugi just glared then yelled out...

"YUGIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Suddenly a beam of light came down upon him. Then when it disappeared, a taller and more fierce looking Yugi stood before them. Only ,it wasn't Yugi...

" **I have had enough of your actions Saizo,It's time we end this right here and now!"**Yami said pointing at the orc before him. His voice was now deeper and rich."What the?Whats with the guy? He just grew and now his voice sounds different. His presence seems different too."

Yami then reach to his card holder on his belt and took out a card. Then he held it up in the air.**"Come forth! Celtic Guardian."** The card flashed brightly then stood before them was an elf armed with a sword and green armor and a large cape.**"Now attack and keep him off us!" **Yami commanded. The Celtic Guardian then rushed forward to attack.

While Saizo was being kept busy,Yami rushed over to Moka who was still down on the ground.**"Are you alright?"**he asked. Moka the looked at him in question."But Yugi...I thought you said you were..."

"**It's alright ,that doesn't matter now. Let me help you up." **Taking Yami's hand she got back up. But what she didn't expect was Yami to grab her rosario and pull it right off! Moka gasped."My rosario...it came off!"

Suddenly A flash of magenta light illuminated the the area. The sky turned blood red and the sea became purble. Bats flew in and they surrounded Moka as she began to change. Her butt and beast grew and her pink hair turned silver and eyes became red with silt pupils like a cat. It was just as Yami thought.

"Now her too?"Saizo asked pushing off the Celtic guardian as he stared at the transformed Moka."She seems different...and scary...thats not the same Moka." The bats lifted now revealing the vampire."The tales,they're true! Red eyes...silver hair...the overwhelming energy...she's an S-class super monster, a real vampire!"

Moka turned to Yami and asked."**So I suppose it was you who awoke me?"**

"**Well I did say it was time 'we' ended this."**Yami replied

"**I see,then why don't we?"**

Yami then took out another car and shouted."**Trap of the Binding Circle!"**

A circle the appeared around Saizo's waist."What the !? I can't move! And I feel weaker somehow!"

"**It's your turn." **Yami said turning to the silvernette.

She smirked and stepped forward.

"NO I WONT BE BEATIN' EASILY LIKE THIS" Saizo roared.

"**Sorry,but its about time for you to learn your place."**Moka then with a swift kick,sent Saizo flying into the steep hillside knocking him out.

"**And I suppose that ends this problem"**Yami said dismissing Celtic Guardian.

"**Not quite."**Moka said,as she turned and pointed at him.**"You lied! No human could have pulled off that kind of power."**

"**Yugi never lied,but I'm not saying I'm not human, both of us are human."**Yugi stated.**"Both?What do you mean?"** Moka asked still eying him suspiciously.**"The one you know as Yugi is the little teen you saw before and is the one that was born with this body. I'm just the spirit of his Millennium Puzzle. Not a split personality like you. I'm called by many names,Yugi...Pharaoh..but mostly...Yami. What you saw me do was just shadow magic. A kind of magic humans can master if they can manage."**

Moka nodded as she took everything in.**" Alright,make sense enough. I hope we meet again ,Yami."**

"**As well do I."**

Moka then took back her rosario and snapped it back on,changing back while Yami gave Yugi back two looked at each other exhausted,but gave each other beaming smiled."I'm sorry I yelled at you."Yugi apologized. Moka did as well."And I'm sorry for not being able to accept what you are."

"Want to head back?"

"Yeah..."

_**End of ch 1**_

_**Authors end note**_

**Shikiira :Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter I know I did!**

**Yugi: Ya know Yami and that other Moka seemed to get along nicely,decpite her scary nature.**

**Inner Moka:Scarey nature,huh?*glares***

**Yugi: Hehe..not that anything is wrong with scary**

**Inner Moka: Suuuuure...**

**Shikiira :Oh don't listen to Yugi,he's just being him. Yami will you please rap us up?**

**Yami: With pleasure! Please give us a review and give your opinons on this chapter,it will sure be appreciated!**

**Shikiira:And thats a rap!**

**All in unison:Stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shikiira: HEY EVERY ONE WERE BAAAAAAAAACK!**

**Yugi: Alright! So what do you have in store for us today?**

**Shikiira: I ain't tellin'**

**Yugi: Aw come on! Tskune do you know?**

**Tskune: Yes, but I'm not telling either. All I'm gonna say it's gonna be weird.**

**Yugi: Now you're scaring me...**

**Outer Moka: Come on Yugi, toughen up!**

**Shikiira: All right people get ready. Yami! Will you please..."**

**Yami: Right! Move on people,no claimage here, go find something else to steal or you'll regret it.**

**All in unison: LETS ROLL!**

**Chapter 2-**

**Crushes ,A Succubus, and A Vampire**

A week has now gone by and morning had risen over Yokai once more. Yugi seemed to be mumbling things as he smiled in his sleep. Only Yami could have guess what the little duelist was dreaming about. After a few more minutes Yugi began to stir and wake. He stretched his arms and let out a big yawn as he did. Yugi looked extremely psyched for the new day. **_Looks like someone had a nice dream,about a certain pink haired vampire I presume?_**The pharaoh smirked,and Yugi turned a light shade of pink. "I don't know what you're talking about..." he denied. Yami laughed at this making Yugi more embarrassed."You will not speak of this to anyone!"_**How can I? Only you can hear and see me when you're in control...**_Yugi sighed in relief...**_But that doesn't mean I can't remind_ _you._**"Shut up!" Yugi growled as he threw his pillow at Yami's shade ,but it just passed threw him,making the pharaoh laugh even more. Despite Yami's teasing, Yugi was glad he didn't have to deal with anyone else,sense student's get their own dorms, for several reasons actually.

When Yugi came out of his dorm and into the men's room,he noticed some students were a little out character."Man I slept like a baby."said some guy with a boar head."Woah dude! You're out of you're human form!"said one of their friends then they touched their head to feel fur."Oh,guess I must have transformed in my sleep."He then pointed at his friend."Looks like you did too,bud."Half their face looked like a zombie."Aw crap!"Yup,Yokai Academy was a school by monsters and for monsters. Some school Yugi managed land himself into.

After washing up Yugi got was dressed and now headed to the main school building. During that week he found out the bus only comes one a month and he had no phone reception to communicate with the human human world which really bummed him out. Not to mention he had to make sure no one found out he was human.

Following him,three guys noticed someone walking up beind them.

"Hey dude,check it out,it's her."

"Oh yeah!That new student Moka."

"She's so hot its should be illegal!"

Moka was walking up,but then she noticed something,smiled and rush forward. The three went wild and they rushed to meet her,but she just ran past them and practically picked up Yugi to hug him, mush to the three boys despair."Good morning it's so nice to see you!"she squealed. Yugi smiled brightly."Good morning to you too!"

The boys then grew jealous.

"Aw man,what was that about!"

"It's that damn Yugi kid!"

Then one of them says,"He doesn't look like much,but apparently he was tough enough to beat the crap out of that jerk Saizo Komeia!"

Yugi over heard them._ Little do they know it was you,Yami. But how come they didn't hear that other Moka did as well?__**Rumors,always different than what's really going on. **__You said it._

Yugi then realized Moka was still holding him."Uh,Moka...Could you put me down now?

"Oh sorry!"She then put him down,but then she just grabbed his hand and started to drag him."Now lets go!"The three boys didn't like that either.

"Now she's holding his hand!"

"Oh the jealousy!"

"Ah,the misery!"

Then they all say."Why couldn't that be me?!"

Little did Yugi and Moka know,some was watching them.

* * *

Yugi was no longer being dragged and was now walking with Moka side by side. It was silent until it was broken."So Yugi..."He then turned to her."Yeah?" she continued."I'd imagine you'd feel kinda lonely being surrounded my monsters." Yugi then said."Thats not true,I got you,and I have Yami with me as well."She looked at him curiously."You can talk to him?" He nodded."Mentally ,yes." She then smiled."Well if you even need anything just ask. I'll help how ever I can."

"Thanks."

_It was kinda of scary when Moka transformed into her scary vampire self,but this version of her is really sweet. **Well I don't think I'd say the other Moka was scary.**_ Yami said. _**To me it's more like intimidating,but yet...in a good way. **Yami...** What?** Oh nothing..._

For a few moments Yugi and Moka were gazing into each others eyes,smiling as they did. "It's too much." Moka said suddenly."Huh?" Yugi looked at her in question. She continued."You see,I over slept and didn't eat breakfast."

"Oh,sorry...wait hold on!"But before Yugi knew it Moka had already leaned in and sunk her fangs into his neck."AAAAh!...OWowowowow." Yugi wailed as he ran back and forth holding the spot where she had bit him."What was that for!?Don't treat me like I'm your breakfast!" He then took off running in case she decided to have seconds."Sorry." Moka whimpered.

* * *

Yugi had finally stopped running as he stood next to a pond. _It doesn't hurt all that much and she doesn't leave a scar. _Yugi examined the faint bite mark. _But still there's no getting around the fact that Moka is a vampire. And what if that other scary Moka is actually the real Moka. **Come on Yugi ,man up, like you, said it's not that bad. **Oh, just wait till the other Moka starts sinking her fangs into you, then will see if it's still that bad or not!** Technically she'd still be biting you. **While you're in control!_

Their mental conversation was then interrupted when they hear a soft cry and some one falling to the ground. Yugi turned to see a girl on her knees. She wore the schools mini-skirt,but she wore a different uniform top. A yellow sweater with white sleeves. Her hair was a sky blue and it was tied back in a bun with a purple ribon,but left her bands hanging. Her breast were also kinda large."Please help me..." she said.

Yugi then walked over to her and asked."Are you okay?" He asked as he knelt down to her."It just hit me..."She said."I'm so dizzy..."Then she looked up at him and when their eyes met,something happened._ Love Charm..._Yugi then felt some thing come over him,but then quickly after, the power of his Millennium puzzle surged,and as quickly as that feeling came it vanished. The blue girl seemed to noticed,but didn't know why,but then she felt something quickly come over her,then fade. _A rebound? How? My Charm never fails me...maybe I'll try again later. _

_What was that? _Yugi asked himself in thought._** I don't know,but there is something that strikes me odd about this girl,I'd stay on my toes.**_

"I'm sorry,but would you mind giving me a hand,please?"The girl asked."Oh,sure of course."Yugi then bent down and helped her sit up."Will you be alright?" Suddenly the girl leaned over and started rubbing her breast up against him! Yugi flinched at this and jumped back."What? Is there something wrong?" She asks looking at him curiously."No!...Uh...nothing at all!" Yugi said quickly."Why don't we get you to the nurses office."they then stood up while the girl said."Thanks so much."When Yugi wasn't looking,she smiled mischievously.

* * *

Moka was on the roof of the school staring out over the railing."Oh...I'm such a bad girl..."She told herself."But he smells so good. I just can't help myself." She stared out for a moment then came to a decision."I should apologize to him."She then headed back inside the building and went to find Yugi.

* * *

Back below Yugi and the girl just got back from the clinic and were walking along the sidwalk infront of the school."I'm sorry to put you out like this Yugi." the girl apologized."Sure no problem...wait! How do you know my name?" The girl then looked down at him."Oh don't be silly,you're the King of Games,you're a rage in the human world. Though not many here seem to notice it. But,also were in the same class."

"Really we are?"Yugi replied."Yeah of course."She then pictured themselves in class together sitting to the left of Moka who sat behind Yugi."Ya see?"She said looking up at nothing."What am I suppose to be looking at." she lightly laughed.

The girl then looked at Yugi's Puzzle. _What is that? _She thought to herself. _Could it be what blocked my Charm earlier? If it is,then getting it away from him should do the trick._ "Hey whats that thing."She said pointing at Yugi's Egytian artifact."Oh this?"he asked holding it up. She nodded. He replied with a smile."It's my Millennium Puzzle, an ancient Egyptian artifact. My Granpa gave it me." The bluenette then reach out to it."Is it okay if I get a closer look at it?" Yugi was hesitant to answer."Well...uh..."

"I promise I'll be quick." she said. Yugi was still Unsure,but gave in."All right..." she then knelt down to him as he took it off and handed it to her. Once it was in her hands and left his,she looked directly in his eyes and..._Love Charm..._

Again Yugi got that same feeling he did before,only it didn't go away. He tried to push away,but it proved futile."Hey."she said." I haven't told my name yet, I'm Kurumu. And I want you to be my friend." Yugi smiled at her words."Be your friend. Of course,I'd love to friends with you!" He laughed ,then tackled her to ground and started playing with her."Yugi! You such a naughty boy!"she squealed.

_What the? Why did I just tackler her like that?Sure I'd like to friends but I wasn't gonna do this!It's like I can't control myself! Yami HELP! _

_**I can't help you Yugi! She still has the Puzzle!**_

"Yugi?"

Yugi and Kurumu stopped their little rough house ,got up and turned to see who spoke. It was Moka."What's going on?" she asked."Who is that?"

"Who am I?"Kurumu said."I'm in his class and we're friends now."She then knelt down to hug Yugi." Right,Stud muffin?" Yugi replied."Right,we're in the same class,babe."He the hugged her back and she started rubbing up against him again.

_I've lost control again!_

Moka gasped at the sight. Kurumu then let go and stood up but held Yugi's hand."We should get going Yugi. Because class is about to start." She looked into his eyes and used her Charm on him again. She lightly laughed as she and Yugi began to leave Moka behind.

Moka was about to follow them."Wait up Yugi!"

"No,"said Yugi."I don't wanna wait for you. I'm tired of being used as a substitute for your breakfast." Moka then stopped embarrassed and shocked at what he said.

_Why did I just say those mean things to her!?_

"That's just awful." said Kurumu looking back at Moka with a smirk."To think she'd use you for breakfast. Lets go before she has you for lunch too." Yugi then replied."Yeah,that's a good idea."

_Wait! No its not!_

Moka was left behind,hurt and confused about what just happened."But Yugi..."

* * *

"Dean koon and Steven King are two recent examples,but there are scores of other authors that featured cats in their work." Ms Nekanome said as her ears twitched."Louis Carel is another author..."

Moka was staring at Kurumu who sat next to her,still holding Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. _That girl, I do recognize her. But what is she to Yugi?_

Yugi was sitting in font of Moka in regret._Why did I say all that mean stuff to Moka like that?I have to tell I didn't mean to and that something had came over that I couldn't push back. I also have to get My Puzzle and Yami back from Kurumu._

Kurumu smirked as she turned to Moka who was still glaring at her._ HmHmHm...she's looking at me. I am so winning. And As long as I hold onto Yugi's Puzzle thing I can use my Charms on him all I want._

The end of day bell finally rung."Oh look at that." Ms Nekanome said as her tail sprouted again."I guess were out of time. Well then that 'll be all for today. Have a good day class."

Every one was getting up to leave. Yugi then got up turned to where Moka sat."Hey Moka..." But she was already gone. He saw Kurumu was as well._ Moka..._

* * *

In the halls Moka was sitting in the sideline next to a staircase._ Jerk..._She thought to herself as she opened a can of tomato juice and started drinking. _I can't believe he was flirting with her like that._

"So apparently your a vampire,huh?"

Moka looked to the one who spoke up on the railing of the stairs. It was Kurumu." Thats what every one is saying anyway. Is it true?"She then jumped down. Her mini-skirt flew up as she did catching the eyes of three nearby boys."

"Did you see that!?"

"They were totally white!"

"Whats even better,look at the boobs on her!"

"Damn those are some fantastic titts!"

"Those are amazing!"They all said in unison. Soon many guys were staring.

"See,I came here to make a declaration of war." Kurumu smirked." A declaration of war?"Moka reiterated her words in question."Yeah, That's right." The bluenette walked up to her side but didn't look at her."I've got this big plan,but you keep getting in the way and messing it up,Moka." The vapmire then turned to her and asked."What big plan."

"Oh let me explain."She said as she twirled back to a small distance."My plan is to turn all the boys in this school into my personal love slaves. And its been working. Thanks to my 'booby trap'." A sweat drop appeared on Moka's head as she continued."Plenty of guys were falling into it. And why wouldn't they? I am a succubus after all."She then started to twirl Yugi's Millennium Puzzle ,that she still had, much to Yami's annoyance.

"Hey wait a minute."Moka starts to say."You're not suppose to reveal your monster identity to me,it's against school rules. And that trinket belongs to..."

"BUT!" Kurumu interrupted,walking up and brushing her breast up against her to get in her face."You came along and all the stupid boys fell for you instead of me! I've had it with your man stealing!"Moka then put her hands up in defense as the bluenette back up a little."Wait, I didn't steal anyone, I swear!"

"Say what you want,but I've had enough! So the other day I vowed I wouldn't loose to you anymore!"

So many guys were watching the scene now.

"Are those babes gonna fight?"

"For our sakes I really hope so!"

Kurumu then walked to another side of Moka and faced her. "I knew I had to beat you and turn bouts fair play. And that's why I've stolen Yugi away from you." Moka the says."That's stupid. He has nothing to do with this!"

"There you are Moka!"

Yugi was running up to them,but Moka didn't turn to look at him. "I've been looking for you." Moka then turned around and demanded,"What Yugi." Yugi then says."Listen,I want to talk to you about those things I said." Suddenly Kurumu came over and picked him up and hugged him and laughed."Hey Yugi!" Yugi tried to push her away."I'm sorry but I need to talked to Moka right now...Oh and I want my Millennium Puzzle back." Hearing that Kurumu quickly looked into Yugi's eyes and whispered. "Love Charm..."

Once more Yugi was flooded with that same overwhelming feeling from before as she put him down but held him close."Um...but..."He smiled."Never mind,You can hold onto it,and now that I think about it, I guess I don't really have to say anything."

"Yugi," cried Moka."Get away form her now!" Yugi then turned to her and asked,"Huh? Why would I do that?" Moka tried to get through to him."You have to believe me,she's dangerous." Yugi just smiled and said."I think she's sweet."

Kurumu then turned to Moka and said."Hey,there's something I just noticed. Yugi smells really good,doesn't he Moka? Yup, almost like a human does,don't ya think?" Moka gasped in shock. She went on."His blood must taste your good,you like it a lot don't you? That must be the only reason you hang out with him,isn't it? So you can use him to replace your breakfast."

"That's not true!"Moka shook her head." And I don't use him either!" Yugi then goes and says."Yes you do. The only reason why you want to be my friend is because you want to suck my blood."Moka stared back shocked at what he said.

_I'm doing it again! Why do I keep saying things I don't really mean!?_

"I see,all I am to you is a substitute for your breakfast,lunch,and dinner,Moka."Moka still denied."That's not true, Yugi!"Moka then started to cry and took off running down the hall. Kuruma laughed in amusement."Yeah! Run away, you loser!"

* * *

In the nurses office,Kurumu was sitting on one of the beds,cheering in victory as her her little succubus tail flicked the air._ Yahoo! I managed to make little Miss Moka cry her eyes out! And that look on her face was so freaking awesome!_

Yugi though,sat in a chair next the bed in guilt._ Why did I say all those things? What kind of friend have I become? I have to apologize to her. _He looked at his Millennium Puzzle that Kurumu set on one of the nightstands on the other side of the bed. He then stood up. Kurumu stopped her gloat and looked at him."Where are you going?" She asked,Yugi sighed and replied."Moka ,I've gotta apologize to her. And I'm gonna need my Millennium Puzzle back."

"No wait!" She cried as she grabbed his head and pulled him to her chest."Kummerf wamph arho!?" Yugi muffled a cry of surprise."Aw..."The succubus cooed."You're feeling down in the dumps ,aren't you? Well don't worry. You're Boosum Buddy will make it all better." Yugi then started to panic to what Kurumu was about to do.

**Shikiira: butting in here to say sorry cause this scene is starting to go over the rated T for teen limit. Soooo moving on!**

* * *

Moka was sitting out side on one of the schools doorsteps glowering in guilt."Yugi...is she right?" she asked him as if he was there."Is true that we're only friends because I wanna suck your blood?" She was about to cry."I don't know what to think anymore..."

_**You don't have time to mope.**_

The pinkette looked up as she heard the voice. Then noticed her rosario started to glow red._**Yugi fell prey to the succubus' magic. It's called Love Charm, and now she's got him eating in the palm of her hand. And I'm also guessing that she's keeping Yami and the Puzzle form him cause his magic is able to protect him from the spell.**_

Moka stared wide eyed at her rosario as she put her hands on her head."You're talking...through my rosario?"The Inner Moka continued._** When a man is kissed by a succubus,he becomes her prisoner,and she'll proceed to suck the life out of him until he dies. **_Moka gasped in fear."Oh no..."_** You must hurry, and get Yugi back his Puzzle so he can fight her.**_"But hurry where? Tell me!" But that was the last of what the Inner Moka said."Yugi no..." she then got up to search for her little duelist friend.

* * *

Kurumu layed Yugi down on the bed as she hovered over him."Um...Kurumu...wait." she leaned in closer. "Don't move ,okay." He protested."Hold on..." she just smiled at him." You'll be my first you know. The first boy I've used this magic on..." She used Love Charm again. Yugi tried to look away but her couldn't and was under her spell once more."Please Yugi..."She brought a hand up to him to keep him looking at her."Don't run away."

_I can't push it back! I can't get away. I'm trapped._

She slowly leaned in to kiss him,but Yugi manged to push back the spell and quickly grabbed Kurumu into a tight hug before she did."I told you this my first time!"She whimpered and tried to push him off."You don't need to be so rough. Be more gentle,alright." She then hugged him back."

"Lets stop..."

Kurumu went wide eyed at what she heard."I can't go through with this." he said. Kurumu couldn't believe it. _Impossible...I'll try another charm. _She then tried again to push him off to look at him but Yugi held on as tight as he could."I've said some horrible things to Moka back there,and I've gotta apologize. I'm not about to abandon a her again. She's my friend and I said things that must be undone."

"You like her more than me..."Kurumu growled in frustration."Don't you!" She then tried harder to push him off."I've thrown myself at you!Truth is, I've even done stuff for you that embarrasses me!JERK!"She finally pushed him off."Now I'm really mad!"

Bat like wings suddenly ripped through the back of her shirt and her tail sprouted."HOLY SHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHAHA!" The enraged succubus then flew up and got ready to strike."I'm gonna take every thing that Moka likes AND SMASH IT ALL TO PIECES!"

"DON'T DO IT!" yelled Moka as she burst into the room catching the two by surprise."MOKA RUN!" Yugi yelled. Moka then got all mad."GET AWAY!" she cried."NOW!" she shove the succubus so hard that it sent her out the window!Moka then spotted Yugi's Puzzle , then went over and grabbed it and shoved it into Yugi's hands and said."Here! Take this and go before she recovers from that!"

"Moka..." Yugi stared."Why'd you save me?" Moka explain as Yugi put Puzzle back on."That girl is a succubus. A strong one. She can bewitch me just by looking at them!" Yugi then caught on."So that's why I said all those mean things and why she took my Millennium Puzzle!"

Suddenly they heard laughing from outside as a tail came in and rapped around Yugi ,pulling him out the window."YUGI!" Moka cried as she jumped out after him grabbing him at the waist. Kurumu struggled to stay air born as she couldn't carry both,so she had no choice but to let go. Yugi and Moka then fell and landed on the hard ground."Yugi are you okay?" the duelist replied with a,"Yeah..."

"Excellent..."said Kurumu as she hovered above them."Now I get to kill both of you at once." She laughed as her nails suddenly grew long and dagger like. She then dove to attack. The two reacted quickly and ducked as she swooped by, so instead of hitting them, she hit the trees instead,cutting right through their trunks, toppling them to the ground."She cut through those trees so easily,like they were butter!' Yugi said eyeing one of the perfectly cut stumps.

"You're not hurt are you? If you were I don't know what I would have done." Yugi then looked at her with determination in his eyes."Don't worry,both us will be alright." Moka the motion to her rosario "Quick pull it off." Yugi complied but it wouldn't snap."It wont budge...It came off last time!"

Kurumu laugh as she came in for another attack."Well well ,looks like all that stuff about you being scary vampire,Moka, was just talk!If you were a vampire you could have fought me off. Since you're not,you and Yugi are gonna die!"

"No!"Moka cried."You can kill me,just please spare him!" Kurumu just gawked at her plea."Are you seriously willing to go that far! I mean come on! All he is is your food!"

"HE'S NOT!"Moka yelled at her, Kurumu continued her attack."I'm not doing this because of his blood!It's because I care for him!He's the world to me!Yugi is the first friend I've ever had! And I'll gladly die for him!"The succubus was beginning to get annoyed ."What the hell is with all this friend crap!There's only one use for men and that's as slaves! They're just play things to bend to your will!"

Yugi had had enough. He stood up and glared with fire filled eyes at Kurumu as she was charging."YOU SHUT UP! MOKA'S IS MY FRIEND. SHE'D NEVER DO THOSE THINGS. LIKE HER ,SHE'S THE WORLD TO ME,ALL MY FRIENDS ARE! WITH OUT MY FRIENDS I WOULDN'T BE STANDING HERE TODAY! AND I WOULD NEVER ABANDON THEM! NOT NOW NOT EVER! IT'S TIME TO FINISH THIS!" His puzzle then started to glow.

"YUGIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Once again a light flashed over Yugi as he gave Yami control. Kurumu eyes widened at the sight and ceased her attack."What the hell...how can this be his monster form,he only looks taller?"

"**Time to finished this indeed." **Kurumu gasped as she heard his voice._ His voice changed,not only that,it's feels like he's a totally different person!_

Yami then reach to his deck for a card and pulled it out,he smiled as he saw the card.**"Come forth! Dark Magician!"** The card flashed and the Dark Magician appeared before him.**"Now!"**Yami commanded.**"Dark Magic Attack!" **The Dark Magician thrust his staff at the succubus,letting loose the attack sending her backwards a way before she recovered and came back to the same spot. Yami then walked over to Moka and smiled.**"Come on, lets win this together!" **He then grabbed her rosario and pulled it right off!

After he did a red light filled the area and the sky turned red. This shocked Kurumu as she saw what was going on."Whats going on with that light and the sky!?Whats happening!?" Bats again came in,surrounded,then revealed the inner Moka. She looked up to the succubus and said.**"Sorry to keep you waiting."**

Kurumu looked in fear and asked."So you really are an S-class super monster? Is this the true power of a vampire?"The Inner Moka just smirked.**"Why don't you come and find out. What's wrong,you afraid you'll lose?Little Miss Succubus."**Yami just glared.**"Come on Kurumu ,what are you waiting for?"**Kurumu gritted her teeth."You must be joking. I'm not gonna lose. I can't! I'm on a very important mission. The fate of my race is at stake!"

"**A very important mission?"**Yami asked curious as to what she meant."That's right." she replied."the only reason why we suduce men is so we could meet our destined one. My kind are few in number. So in order for my race to survive.,e must carefully choose our destined one from a pool of men we've bewitched with our Love Charm. I almost done it too."She then swooped down to attack Moka who just dodged each of her attacks easily."But you got int the way of that Moka! Thats why I can't let you live!"

She missed again and looked up at the silvernette who was glaring down at her.**"So that it?That's why you picked a fight with me?" **She smirked.**"Big mistake."** The succubus glared at her as she cried out in anger in another attack. But before she knew it,the vampire ahd dodged and appeared behind her."Your fast!" she gasped. Moka then grabbed her tail while saying,**"And you're slow. Now you'll experience the power of a S-class monster first hand!" **She then pulled her into striking range and her sent her flying with a swift kick into a tree.

Kurumu couldn't handle it and she gave up."Okay..."She whimpered."I'll stop...I promise..." She the looked up to see Moka walking up her glaring darkly.**"I've got no guarantee of that. So to be safe. I'm gonna rip them off. You're wings and you're tail that is." **The bluenette stared back in fear."No...please"She begged."Don't do that. I'm begging you!" Moka was getting ready but before she could do anything...

"**SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!"**

Suddnley Moka was surrounded by light-shift swords. Then she saw Yami step between them much to her surprise.**"What do you think your doing?How dare you attack me."**

"**I'm didn't attack you."**The pharaoh replied.**"All I did was cast a spell that will keep you from attacking ." **The inner Moka still wasn't pleased with his actions.**"Then lift the spell and step aside."**

"**No..."**He simply denied. This shocked Moka. No one ever defied her before.**"Not only did this succubus take you away from Yugi,but she bewitched him and tried to kill both of you as well."**This confused Kururmu about what she meant._ What is she talking about?Both of them? But its just her and him,and what does she mean sbout me taking him away from Yugi!? Is he not the same Yugi?_**"You've done enough already." **Yami said.** "It's lesson learned,alright. We don't need to take this any further. If you still don't trust her then you don't have to,instead put your trust in me..."**Moka's glare seem to lighten at his words. Yami then gave Yugi back control to continue his persuasion.

"But still, why not give her another chance?"Yugi added."You heard, she didn't do it to me mean. She probably just needs some friends. Like you did. Lets be friends with her like you and I are. Cause deep down,she seems like a nice person."Kurumu was touched deeply and she began to cry. Moka finally gave in and Yugi lifted the spell.

Moka then walked up to Yugi and kneeled down to take her rosario back.**"Friends,you and I?Listen Yugi,you've got the wrong idea about me. I only rescued you so that your blood wouldn't be swiped from me. That was it. I'm not like the other Moka you know."** Yugi just looked at her.**"Then again..."** she began once more** "I guess that spirit friend of your is good enough to put trust into. So then I might as well put trust in you,but I'll leave it at that." **She then snapped her rosario back on,changing back to the Outer Moka.

* * *

The next morining...

"The rosario spoke to you?" Moka nodded."It's weird ,huh." Yugi shook his head."No not at all. I talk to Yami through the Puzzle all the time. Ya know ,you and I seem to have a lot in common." Moka smiled beamed with happiness at his words but looked at her rosario again."Maybe the seal is getting weaker." Yugi thought for a moment."The other Moka may not think it,But I consider you both my friends,so if you guys want to suck my blood then athat's fine by me. And I know Yami considers you his friends too." Moka smiled at his words.

_**Indeed I do Yugi. I consider your friends my friends as well.**_ Yami had appeared next to him smilling.

_Yami, If I didn't know better,I'd say you actually have a crush on that other Moka and kinda looks like she does on you too._

_**What! What in the Shadow Realm gave you that idea!**_ Yugi swore he could see the pharaoh blushing and he grinned mentally.

_Oh don't worry,I won't tell anyone...But of course, that doesn't mean I can't remind you!_

_**Shut up!**_ Yugi laughed at the pharaohs embarrassment. Classic pay back for the last morning.

Yugi looked back at Moka."I want to apologized for yesterday." Moka shook her head."No its okay,you didn't mean it." Yugi and Moka then began to gaze into each others eyes again. But that was soon interrupted.

"Morning!"Kurumu greeted,startling the two."Hi Yugi,I made some cookies for us! How about you and I eat the together?"Yugi looked at her in question."Wait,why are you asking me?" Kurumu then says "Aw come on! I already told you I was looking for my one and only destined partner for life didn't I?" Yugi replied with a ,"Yeah..."

"Well" She continued."I've decided its you!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" Both Moka and Yugi shouted in sync.

"Hey it's all your fault"She blushed."Sense you risked your life to protect me the way that you did."She then walked up to him and picked him up into a hug."Now I'm totally in love with you!" Yugi got a wiff of the cookies."Well they do smell good."

Moka though wouldn't allow it as she tried to pull Yugi away ,but the bluenette pulled back and it broke into a tug of war battle.

_YAMI PLEASE HELP ME!_

_**Nope,sorry. Your on your own.**_

_COME ON! I WAS JUST JOKING EARLIER!_

"Stop it!"Moka cried as she pulled on yugi again."Yugi's mine and mine alone!"She was then able to pull Yugi close enough to bite him on the neck a suck his blood,much to the little duelist dismay.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

_**End of chapter 2**_

**Authors end note-**

**Shikiira: aaaaand cut! Awesome! Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Tskune: Say Yami, is it true that you have a thing for the Inner Moka?**

**Yami:No! It's nothing like that!**

**Yugi : Deniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaal**

**Yami: Shut up!**

**Inner Moka: Yami, what are you all talking about?**

**Yami: It's nothing! It's nothing! Don't worry about it!**

**Shikiira:Alrighty guys lets wrap this up. Yami will you please...**

**Yami: I'd thought you'd never ask! Please people if you've enjoyed this chapter please send us a review of your opinion. If not then bug off, or deal with Inner Moka or me!**

**Shikiira:See you all again soon**

**All in unison: So stay tunned for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shikiira:HEEELLLLLLLOOOOOO PEOPLE OF DA WORLD! Welcome back to another chapter of Yugioh Vampire! Sorry for the late update. I was working on a different story at the time.(Adventures of Shikiira-Yugioh) But, I know Yugi will love this one!**

**Yugi: What makes you say that?**

**Shikiira: Cause for once in your life, you won't feel like the shortest person in high school anymore!**

**Yugi: But I never had a problem with being short.**

**Tskune: Aw come on, didn't ever wish you were taller?**

**Kurumu: Oh shut up guys, I like Yugi the way he his. He's fun sized!**

**Outer Moka: Yeah! And who doesn't like fun sized!**

**Shikiira: Guess I can't argue with that. Small things are always full of surprises and that's also what this chapter is full of. Speaking of which...Yami!  
**

**Yami: Right! People ,please remember that Shikiira owns neither Yugioh, nor R + V or their characters! **

**Shikiira: All right guys...**

**All in unison: LETS ROLL!**

**Chapter 3**

**Little Witch Troubles and a Vampire**

When Yugi came to Yokai, there was many things he didn't know about the school at first. Like how the school was actually for monsters and full of them. Another thing he found out was something that he was barely prepared for. Mid-Term tests.

Walking up to the result board outside the school, little Yugi saw he just barley made some of the top scores, him getting a 90% barley making an A. He sighed in relief knowing he did well. He was in 25th place on the board. Though over hearing three others,he couldn't understand how they'd be proud.

"Hey check it out guys! I came in 201st!"

"I'm 222nd ,alright all duces!"

"Aw man I'm so jealous...I can't stand it!" Then the three cheered.

Yugi sweat dropped at this. Taking another look at the board,he saw Moka's score. A score of 96% and in 13th place. Unnoticed to the little duelist, Moka was walking up with talks about her following.

"Moka sure is something,not only is she smart, she's the hottest girl I ever seen in my life"

"Yeah, she's got brains and beauty,huh."

Moka then looked up ahead ,smiled ,and rushed forward."Yugi!" she squealed!Yugi then saw her coming and smiled as well when she stopped in front of him."You sure got an awesome score on the exams." he complimented."I barley managed to get a 90." She shook her head in modesty."Naw, it was just a fluke."She then looked at him,slighty pink in the cheeks."Say maybe next time if you want we could um..."Yugi looked at her curiously."We could what?..."She tapped her index fingers together ,nervously as she replied."You and I could study together if you'd like to."

Yugi smiled brightly at this."That would be great!" Moka beamed with delight as she giggled lightly. Once more they gazed into the others eyes,transfixed. The other guys behind them raged in jealousy.

Little did the duo they were being watched._ Moka..._

* * *

She stared at the duo from behind a pillar,mostly at the pink vampire. She wore a maroon-ish purple crippled pointed witch hat with a white band and a maroon-ish purple cape with a pink crop top vest held together by a pink bow. Underneath she wore a sleeveless button jacket. She also wore pink wrist cuffs and knee-high baby yellow socks ,along with maroon-ish purple shoes. She looked very young and was a little shorter than Yugi's height. In her hand she held a pink wand with a outline of a heart at the end with a glowing star in the center.

**Shikiira: Man this girls description has so much.**

"She's amazing..." She sighed.

"Congratulations boarder Yukari."

The now given Yukari turned around to see three cruel looking guys behind her. _It's the guys from my class! _The tallest of them,supposedly the leader, was the one who spoke."As expected,your the undisputed number one student this year."The result indeed showed that as at the very end was her name,Yukari Sendo, in 1st place with a score of 100%.

"I guess somebody knew what they were doing when they let you skip all those grades,huh."The leader went on. "But hear this...Don't press your luck or you're gonna pay the price."The young girl asked in question."Press my luck...huh?"

"Yeah that's right." Said one of his goons to his right only a little shorter than him."For example,that stupid witch costume of yours!" He pointed at her. The third one who looked the shortest of them all ,but still tall, and looked kind of chubby, examined Yukari's outfit while saying."It's against school rules, you better take it off." The little girl stammered."Well yeah...but...this is my..."

The leader began once more"As your class president,the fact that your even here is enough to give me a head ache ,so spare me the sob story." The three of them laughed in unison,but when the weren't looking ,Yukari flicked her wand while she had it behind her back. Suddenly, three large,yellow wash tubs appeared above the three the boys heads,landed on,and knocked them to the ground.

She laughed at this while saying."It serves you right, you stupid jerks!" Her class president didn't take it likely."Why you little brat!"He growled as he stood up."Don't you know who I am!"

He then charged to strike." I'll teach you,you little disgusting insect!"

Suddenly Moka and Yugi jumped between and he ceased his attack."Stop it!"Moka demanded."Yeah!" says Yugi."Back off!" Yugi has always hated bullies. It was one of the many things he and Yami could never stand."Who the hell are you!" the guy growled.

"We said back off!"said Moka."You shouldn't go around hitting girls!"Yugi then added."You shouldn't go around hitting anybody!"The leader then backed up and noticed a lot of people were watching the scene."Lets leave it at this. Come on guys lets go." He and the other two then walked of but not before saying."Puh...disgusting witch. I swear,being in this same class with one of your filthy kind is enough to make me want to puke all over the place." Moka and Yugi gasped at this but then they sighed and glad it was over.

* * *

"Thank you so much,Moka,Yugi! You really saved my neck back there. I should introduce myself. I'm Yukari Sendo." The given witch says as they sat down for lunch in the cafeteria."Yeah,I've heard of you. You're in the same grade as us,but four years younger, right?"_Wow she must be really smart to skip that many grades._ Yugi said mentally.**_ She'd have to be. But I wonder how she came to be that way._**

"So did you skip a few grades or something?"Yugi asks. Moka then says."Woah,you must be like, super smart,aren't you! And you're outfit rocks!"Yukari then tries to act modest."Well,thats very nice of you to say,But I'm not the impressive one. You're by far the most beautiful girl I've ever seen ,Moka. And you're kind hearted,and smart,and cool..."Moka and Yugi just look at her as she began to stammer."Well you see...I uh... you should know...I love you more than life itself ,Moka!"she then jumps over the table and onto the pinkette, sending them to the ground. Yugi turned and gawked at the sight.

He turned red at what he saw and swore he thought his nose was gonna bleed at what he was seeing. The little witch lay on top of the vampire,squeezing her breast while saying,"Every time I pass you in the hall,I grow more and more in love with you! And sense you saved me from those jerks I've decided you're the one!" _What the heck is with this girl ,not to mention what's she saying!?_**_I bet the other Moka would have sent her flying at this._** Yami had appeared next to him ,as red as a tomato as he saw what was going on.

"Huh? What are you saying?What do you mean 'the one'!?" Moka asked in shock." The witched then looked at her and squealed."Well, duh! I want you to be my girlfriend!"

"YOUR WHAAAAAAAT!?"Yugi shrieked,flabbergasted at the same time Yami said,**_HER WHAAAAAAAAT!?_**

Moka nervously thought about it."Well I think...well...uh...I can be a girl and a friend..."

"Yippie!" the little witch squealed."Oh I'm so excited about this!"_This is ….I don't even know the words!__** Me neither,but one thing's for sure,she's out of her mind!**_

* * *

The weird didn't stop being weird as everyone watched the embarrassing scene walking through the halls of the the school. Yukari was clinging onto Moka,still squeezing her breasts as they walked. Moka's cheek were cherry, saying no doubt that she was extreamly uncomfortable."Uh...listen,"Moka began to stammer."Yukari...could you...uh."The little witch only responded with a giggle,not letting go."Has anyone ever told you that your boobs are even bigger than they look?"She asks like it as of it was an everyday conversation starter.

Despite the embarrassment,others thought that the scene was just another thing to drool over.

"Look at her grabbing and squeezing Moka's funbags, it's just not fair!"

Yukari ignored the jealousy of others and went on."I'm flat as a pancake myself,so getting to squeeze ones like yours is a dream come true."Moka turned even redder at her comment,now really uncomfortable."Um,Yukari...could you let go? I'm starting to feel a little weak."

"Moka! There you are!"

They both stopped as they saw Yugi running towards them. He then stopped before them,hands on his knees as he panted."I was wondering where ya ran off to." Yugi turned red as he saw Yukari still holding onto Moka."I was,uh..wondering if you'd like to go grab a soda or something." Moka smiled as she would have been delighted to,but before she could say anything...

"I'd knew you'd show up at some point." Says Yukari. Yugi blinked and looked at her in question. She began reciting a small biography about him."Yugi Muto: You're lucky to make any A's ,you're athletic ability is simply average,and don't really have any useful skills beside playing a pointless games. I've never met anyone as unvaried as you." What? Yugi wasn't boring! And Duel Monsters isn't a pointless card game. Heck,it has an entire history that was based in ancient Egypt. It has monsters that really exist!"Duel Monsters has more to it than you know!" Says Yugi,sounding serious.

"Says the so called 'King of Games.'" She shot back at him. _**Why that little...**_ _Yami...don't get provoked._ "Now you listen ,and you listen real good."Yukari began." I don't want my precious darling Moka sullied by the likes of creep like you." Yugi stepped back a little offended by her snide comment. _Creep?_ "So..." She then twirled around and pointed her wand at him."I'm declaring war on you!" Yugi backed up even more, becoming a little freaked out."Wait...can't we just..."

She didn't seem to care about what he was about to say as she began chanting."Magic wand,brooms an buckets-Magic wand ,brooms and buckets- Abrakedabra!" Her wand sparked and glowed pink. As soon as it did,the nearby janitors closet brust open and brooms and buckets start bombarding Yugi!

"Yugi!" Moka cried out."What the heck did you do to these cleaning supplies!" Yugi shrieked as another broom whacked him outside the head." It's magic you simpleton!" Yukari snapped."Magic." Moka echoed. Yukari twirled around and smiled."Yeah,you see,I'm a witch,it's sorta my thing."She then held up her wand with a big grin."And if any dirty boy wants to get between me and my Moka,they're are gonna have to answer me and my magic wand here!"

There then was a faint glow that wasn't noticed at first.**"Well I don't really appreciate people who try to come between me and my friends."** Yukari jumped whirled around,wand aimed at a now taller and more intimidating Yugi,Yami actually."Okay,how the hell did he grow taller and why does he sound like some wise crack?" Yami anime fell ,Moka following close behind. Despite Yami being in control,the brooms and buckets kept batting away at him.

Little did they know,the 3 jerks from earlier were eavesdropping on them.

"Did you guys hear that?"Asked Goon number 1

"Yeah,that girl is definitely out of control,revealing you're monster identity is strictly against school rules."

"And he's not the only one breaking the rules."Says the leader."Mr spiky hair over there seems to have transformed,though I don't know how that could be his monster form. But for now..."_ You've really pushed your luck this time,little girl..."_

* * *

"Yukari Sendo?" Kurumu asked Yugi as she wiped the blood damp scape on his cheek,well Yami actually,sense he insisted on staying in control if anything else happened,even though it wasn't that much of were sitting on a bed in the nurses office.**"Ow!"** he growled as she over did it a bit. Yami sighed.**"Yeah,don't really know what to do."**

Kurumu quickly sprints over to the 'camera' and snaps,"Hey,whats the big idea!? Here we are in the next chapter ,right after my big day view, and you guys can't get to me any sooner than this!?"

**Shikiira:Who the heck is she talking to?**

She then sprinted back to here original spot and says."I'm so sorry about that." Yami just blinked in confusion at her odd outburst"It sounds like you've just had a rough experience,Yugi."_ Yeah,no kidding,we got beat up by cleaning supplies for crying out loud! _Yugi says through the mind link.**"You don't have any idea. She wont let me hang out with Moka,let alone even talk to her. She barraged me with janitor tools." **Instead of feeling sorry,she turns and secretly clutches her fist and grins. _Yahoo! That means it's just the two of us now! Way to go Yukari._

"As far as that girl is concerned,I've heard some things."She says,as she started crawling on the bed toward the Pharaoh,inch by inch. Yami looked at her with curiosity.**"Really? What did you hear."**He asked as he backed up into the pillow of the bed the closer she came. _**Yugi...** Aw come on! You said you'd handle things for today! _Yami mentally groaned."People say she's a genius,but some say she's childish and bratty. And everybody in her class hates her guts." Yami was turning red in the face.**"Really?"** The bluenette went on."She's really full of herself because she's smart,you know how those brainiacs are."

Yami was now up against the back of the bed and the wall.**"Uhh." **He then raised his arm and punched himself in the face! _Yami! What did you do that for!?** I didn't do it on purpose! **_Kurumu gasps."Woah! Are you alright."

Moments later Moka walked in to find Yami on top of Kurumu,squeezing her breasts! Moka looked like she was about to run a stampede and Yami noticed.**"No,it's not what you think,I can't control myself!"** He tried to explain the awkward situation. Moka thought otherwise."What do you two think your doing?" She then angrily turned around."You didn't again,you used you're Love Charm attack on him ,didn't you!?" Moka accused.

"Wait!" Kurumu explained,getting up with Yami still unintentionally clinging on."You know I wouldn't do that,and even if I tried,his Puzzle would have rebounded it,not to mention he still in his supposed monster form." Moka saw that Yami still had the Puzzle on and Yami was indeed still in control."Then whats going on!"

Suddenly Yami fell to the ground,taking Kurumu's panties down with him. All three of them gasped. _Yami,what ever you do...don't look up **Right...don'tlokeupdon'tlookupsdon'tlookup! **_Yami slammed his eyes shut and kept his face planted on the floor. Moka had a tick mark pumping on her head while Kurumu jumped away so he wouldn't see."Um...Yugi." Moka seemed to growl. Yami dropped Kurumus panties and held his hands up in defense.**"I didn't do it on purpose!"**

"Haha,I did it! It worked!"

All three turned to see Yukari laughing in the window,pointing at the Pharaoh,and she was holding some type of straw doll."It's Yukari!" Moka exclaimed. Yukari knew she was found out as she ducked under the window,but her witch hat was still in view.

**Shikiira: Busted...**

* * *

Not long after they were in the empty classroom of 1-3. Yami was clearly not happy,but despite him wanting to go back to his soul room and pull himself together after what happened,he wanted to keep his word to Yugi.**"I'm sorry to say this,but this has gone too far,and it needs to stop."** Kururmu smiles sheepishly,putting a hand to her cheek."Well she's not bothering me that much." she says. Moka though tried to make things mutual,but it wasn't was sticking her tongue out at him."Relax,she's just a little kid. It's not that big of a deal." Yami thought otherwise.**"That's isn't an excuse. She needs to understand she can't go messing around with people like that. She needs to learn." **Both Moka and Kurumu looked at Yukari."I suppose your right,but."

"**Yukari,if this keeps up you'll just keep making enemies. You'll end up all by yourself if you don't stop."** Yukari started batting air in front of her face like she was smelling something bad."Who cares,I'm a genius,if people aren't at my level,then why the heck should I waste my time being friends with them anyway?" She was about to say something else but Yami interupted.**"That still doesn't give you the right pick on people. If you don't have friends then you wont have anyone to look out for you. You do remember what happened this morning,right? If me and Moka hadn't stepped in you could have been hurt,but despite your gratitude,you start picking on me and tried to keep me away from my friends. That was very hypocritical on your part."**

"So what? I've been alone from the very beginning." Yami's stern look changed to one that of empathy. Both he and Yugi knew what he was like. He was alone for over 5000 years,and before Yugi solved the Puzzle,he had no friends to be there for him. **"Yukari...I..."**Suddenly a wash tub out

of no where dropped on Yami's head,knocking him to the ground. Yukari burst out laughing."Haha,you totally fell for that one."

Yami then stood up and gave her a dark glare.**"So that's the thanks I get I for feeling empathetic for you!?"**he said,clearly now angered.**" It seems you lack the ability to understand the people around you,because you might say or do something you'd regret later on. And it seems you've already done as so." **Yukari started to back up,worried at what he might do,but to her surprise,he just turned away toward the door and opened it to leave.**"I'm done here."** He says and nearly slams the door shut. "Yugi,wait!" Moka called out. She walked out after him,leaving a lightly taken back Yukari and Kurmuru behind.

_He said he was empathetic..._Yukari thought...still staring out the door._ He doesn't seem like a lonely guy...I bet he's lying...but..._ the witch shook the thought away and huffed."Well good riddance!" Kururmu glared at her."That wasn't nice ,Yukari. Just when it seemed like you two could get along ya have to screw with him and make him even more upset. Playing with someones emotions like that doesn't do you any good. Like he said,keep this up and no one will want to hang with you." Yukari just responded by conjuring up another washtub that fell on her head. She then bursts out the door laughing. Kurumu rubbed her head and growled,but she had do time to play chase,she had to find Yami.

* * *

Moka looked all over for Yami. _What ever Yukari said and did must have really gotten to him,but why? Why did he take off like that?_ She soon found him in another empty classroom in one of the seats,leaning back with his arms crossed,staring out the window,seemingly deep in thought."There you are." He turned to her,glancing at her for a brief moment before turning his line of sight back out the window. She then walked over and sat in a seat next to him."Hey,why did you leave like that back there?" She asked ,hoping he would turn to her. He glanced at her again and huffed. A faint glow emitted from his Puzzle,then he appeared shorter and more timid.

Moka silently gasped,now a little taken back."Was it something I said?" she asked feeling guilty. Yugi sighed and says."No, he just doesn't want to talk." Moka stared at him will he seem to daze off for a moment,then the silence broke. "It doesn't seem like he's gonna come out either. He locked himself in his soul room." Moka cocked her head,wondering what he meant."Soul room?" She echoed.

"Oh," the littld duelist starts to explain." You see your soul room is a place deep in your mind,and looks like a room you'd feel most comfortable and safe in. It reflects your personality." She nods taking the information. "So why did he walk out the way he did? What did Yukari do or say?" Yugi sighed,knowing full well why." It was because she tricked him into feeling empathetic for her when she said she was alone." Moka then cocked her head and asked,"Why would he be lonely? He's got you doesn't he? Not to mention me and Kurumu."

"Yes,but he didn't always have me,or anyone else actually." Yugi replied and began to explain."You see,before I solved the Millennium Puzzle,he was trapped in darkness,alone for 5,000 years. Not only that,he doesn't even remember anything of his past other than his origins. He doesn't even remember his own name." Moka sat stunned at what she was hearing. _He was alone for that long without remembering anything or anyone?_ "But wait."She now says,coming out of her thoughts."I thought his name was Yami." Yugi shook his head."It's what he goes by,but it's not his _real_ name."

"I'm sorry to hear all that. Being alone for 5,000 years. You'd think one would go insane long before then." Says Moka. She also knew what it was like to be alone,but what Yami went through was on a whole new higher level than she could ever be at.

"There you two are!"

Yugi and Moka jumped at the voice. They then noticed a familiar blue haired succubus standing in the door way of the room. She walked over and put her hands on the desk Yugi was in."Why'd ya run out like that Yugi? Come on I won't leave ya be until ya tell." Now for more story telling,though this time,Yugi would tell his own." Well she just went a tricked me for feeling empathy for her. Truth is I didn't always have friends. Back at the middle school I went to in the human world,I was picked on cause people saw as a weak little kid who couldn't do anything." He seem saddened at the moment but lifted up his Puzzle and smiled.

"But that all change when I got the Millennium Puzzle. On the box that came with it said that who ever solved it was granted one wish." Kurumu began to smile as her eyes brighten with curiosity."Well what ya wish for?"She asked."Well...once I finished it, I wished that I could finally have friends."Kurumu's smiled brightened even more."Well then I guess it was granted,considering you have me!" She says as she bear hugs him."Kurumu...can't breath..." she then let go quickly apologizing. Moka looked a but agitated but glad Yugi was cheering up nonetheless.

_Ya see Yami,your not alone. Ya still have me and Moka. Kurumu as well,even tohugh she doesn't know about you. Not only that but we still have the gang back home. _Yugi says to Yami as he stood outside his door. _No matter what others say,you'll always have us by your side. Now could you please come out? _Thankfully the door to the Pharaohs soul room opend to reveal Yami,first expressionless,but as he looked at Yugi a smile came upon his face._** Thank you,Yugi. That's just what I need to hear.**_

"So what are we gonna do about Yukari?" Yugi was brought back into reality when he heard Moka's voice ring out. Yugi slowly shrugged." I don't know,she was kind of mean,but..." Moka then says."But she's still ,about how she must feel." Yugi replies."That doesn't give her the right to be mean though."

"Yeah but you of all people understand."

"Yes I know but I don' know if we can help her see that she isn't if she refuses to let anyone help her at all."

"Still,I won't abandon her." Moka then got up."I'm going to find Yukari."She then stood up and left.

"She did say she didn't care if she was well liked."Says Kurumu."I mean let's be honest,that's so like a witch." Yugi looked at her as if she said it in another language he couldn't understand."What do you mean?" He asked."You mean you don't know?" She then held up a finger and began to explain."Look,witches are halfway between monsters and humans but they're not really either one. A long time ago,people used to say witches were the link between monsters and human beings. Now a days they're just seen as half monsters."

"Half monsters?" Yugi repeated as he took it all in. Kurumu contined."They're not exactly accepted by the humans either. Back in the day,it used to be pretty bad. They use to have witch trials and witch hunts. They've always been a hated people. She doesn't feel accepted by anyone. She's probably felt like she's alone from the very beginning."

_I guess she's got it pretty hard. Just because of what she is. _Yugi thought._ I wish she'd just let us help her though. __**Don't worry ,we'll help her alright,whether she wants us to or not. She needs to learn that no matter what she's never alone. **_Yami appeared next to him in a shade. They both looked at each other and seem to be thinking the same thing without telling each other as they switched,the Puzzle glowing faintly in response. Kurumu jumped as she watched the slight change."Wow I really need to get used to that." she says,but then Yami runs out of the room."Wait! Where are you going!?" She called out to him.**"To find Yukari!"** He called back.

Both ran around the school looking for the young witch,not finding her in any classroom hall,nook or cranny. She wasn't even out on the roof. **"Come on, where could she be?" **Yami says anxiously, his eyes scanning the area. Kurumu had finally caught up to him. Panting with her hands on her knees she asks,"Could we take a break for a moment or two?" Yami didn't reply as he was deep in thought about where Yukari could be. _Maybe you could locate her with the Puzzle,like ya did when Joey went missing in Duelist Kingdom._ Yami brightened at the idea._**Good idea,Yugi!**_

Yami then held up the Millennium Puzzle,focusing on it and on Yukari. Kururmu didn't seem to get what he was trying to do."What are you doing?" she asked with her head cocked to the side.**"I'm using the Millennium Puzzle to locate Yukari."** He explained. He concentrate even harder. Trying to see a pitcher of the little witch he wanted to find. Suddenly,the Puzzle faintly glowed

* * *

_The area was in the dead looking forest filled with eerie feeling was in the air as sound was dead to the ear. Yukari was roughly pushed back into a cold tree,yelping as she hit the ground."Hey! What's your problem!? That hurt!" _

"_It hurts! It's hurts! Why don't you cry about." says the 1__st__ goon in a mocking tone,making a failing imitation of her voice."Your voice is disgusting."Says the chubby 2__nd__ goon."Yup,"The leader agrees."disgusting is exactly right." His voice suddenly went deep and growling like as his teeth seem to grow."It makes me sick!" Suddenly all three of them began to change,the sound of muscle cracking and groans filled the air as they revealed their true forms. Lizard men. All green and ugly._

_Yukari stared in horror as she watched the change. Instincts took over as she quickly stood to her feet,want at ready as the over grown reptiles grew ever so closer._

* * *

Yami quickly came out of the vision. His eyes narrowing and he knew what was currently happening."Well ,did ya get anything?" He turned to her and gave a seemingly frightened look with anger showing as well.**"We have to move fast,Yukari is in danger!" **She gasped."Well then what are we waiting for?" She then sprouted her wings and tail and grabbed Yami and took of to the air."Point the way!" She says and Yami pointed in the direction of the dead forest.**"That way!"**

She then took them in that direction. Scanning the forest,they looked as far as their eyes could see in the leafless trees. _**She has be in there somewhere.**_ Yugi then tells him, _In the vision,they were near a pond,lets try finding one and search around it. _Yami mentally nodded as he searched for a pond. Soon enough he had spotted one,and to his relief,Yukari was indeed there,along with the three lizard transformed ,jerks from before,and...Moka!

"**Down there!"** Yami pointed,and the succubus descended to the ground,gentally putting the Pharaoh on the ground. He then dashed over to the group as he saw Yukari bite the leaders tail."Aaaaah,what the hell do you think you're doing you miserable little brat!" He then slashed one of his claws at her,but before he could lay a single scratch on her,Yami had tackled her out of the way,taking the hit to his back instead.

He grunted in pain as they landed. The little witch stared up at him with clear shock."Wait, why are you here?" She asked,clearly not understanding why he would help after all she put him through.**"To save a friend. I'm sorry about before. I know what it likes to feel alone as well."** She didn't want believe it as she batted her balled up fists on his shoulders."No! Liar! You don't know anything!" Yami cringed in pain as the vibrations she had sent through him irritated the wound on his back.**" It's true. I was all alone once and I couldn't understand my purpose of being. I came to help because I would never abandon a friend in need."** Yukari's eyes softened as she look like she was about to tear up.

"All right that's enough!" Says the Leader of the lizard men,growing annoyed by the scene."It's getting ridiculous. For the last few minutes it's been nothing but a bunch of sappy melodrama." The other two charged.

"It's time we can't care of these wimps!" Shouts goon#1

"For the class president,you do the other girl!" says the goon#2

"NO! Yukari,Yugi, look out!"Moka shouted as they were about to go for the kill. When they strike they only strike the cold hard ground."Yugi,are you okay?" asks the succubus ."Kurumu!" Yukari exclaims as she looked up at the bluenette. She then flys down and sets them on the ground while saying."You guys are heavy." Yami ignores the comment and thanks her for the quick save. She then pulls him into a hug as Moka walks over to them."I did for you,ya know."Says the succubus,Moka getting a tick on her head upon hearing and seeing.

"Give me a break,another do-gooder!?" exclaims on of the goons.

"This is getting annoying."Their leader growls.

Yami then lightly pushes Kurumu off lightly and steps forward. Fire glowed in his eyes as he was ready to do some beating.**"You three have a lot of nerve to pick on my friends,and for that you shall pay! Prepare to hit the ground in defeat!"** They laughed and the leader taunts him."Oh yeah, what ya gonna do? Your monster form is the most pathetic one I've ever seen. It's barley a change." Yami smirked then pulled a card form his deck holder,and looks at the card,his smirk grew. The lizard men laugh again." And just what are you gonna do with a pathetic card?"

Yami then raised the card in the air and called out,**"Come forth,Dark Magician Girl!" **Said monster came fourth. The lizard men gasped."How did he-!?" Yami then pointed at them and gave his command.**"Dark Magician Girl,show them your Dark Magic Attack!" **Dark magician girl then flew over to them ,then she aims and blast a dark purple ball of magic that sent them tumbling back.

Yukari stared wide eyed. _What kind of magic is this?_ she asked in her thoughts. _He manage to congure up another monster! But how? Is he a wizard? If he is then where's his wand,and why the small change? He grew a few inches when he transformed earlier,not only that ,his voice sound deeper a rich. Not to mention he seems more intimitdating than the nice Yugi I met this morning? It's like he's a totally different person!_

Yami was still smirking ,but it quickly wiped off when he felt the wound on his back start stinging painfully again,forcing him down on one knee."Yugi!" Moka exclaimed. She then tried to help Yami up.**"Don't worry,"**he says though his teeth.**"I'm fine." **The lizard men were still fighting off Dark Magcian girl as they dodged her attacks,but they soon had her surrounded. Yami had to think quick,and the quickest thing he could do was turn to Moka and grab her rosario and pull it off.

A magenta light then shot out and the sky turned red.

"Ahh it's blinding!"

"That light!"

"What's happening!?" The lizardmen cried out as they sheilded their eyes.. Dark Magician girl took this chance to take to the air and return to her master's side."That giant blast of light,what is it!?"Their leader cried. Bats then swooped in closely, as Moka transformed. Her pink hair turned silver and eyes turned catlike and blood red.

"**Get back you filthy trash!" **Moka snapped. The lizard men and Yukari look at the Inner Moka in surprise. _Is this,Moka's vampire form? _Goon#1 of the lizard men stepped back with a gasp."Look! Her hair!" The leader then looked enraged."Don't you know that dying your hair is against school rules!" Yami's brows furrowed as Yugi's shade appeared next to him._ Isn't her hair natural? __**I'm pretty sure they're just making up excuses to punish us. **_The other two charged as well as one of them yelled."And that skirt is way short too,that's a clear violation!"

"**Go,Dark Magician Girl!" **Yami commanded. Said magician then shot out another Dark Magic Attack that landed at the feet of the lizard men,stopping them in their tracks. Moka then charged and took out the two goons in a blink of an eye. Yukari stared in awe as she watched her dash._ The legendary S-class monster ,a vampire._

The leader of the lizard men looked in horror as he watched his goons land in the trees unconcious."She knocked them out that easily? I can't see her,what the hell just happened?"He then turned his glare to Yami."And this guy,when he tranformed earlier all that changed was his hieght and his voice! But he's able to summon a monster to fight for him. How is that possible? What kind of magic is it?!" He then stiffened as he felt a pressence behind him.

"**You're not worth my time." **Moka growled at him.**"The only way you pathetic losers could wield any power is by gaining up on the weak!"**He then jumped and whirled around to face her."Having such stenght."He took a small book out a flipped through the pages with his thumb but didn't even look at them,then dropped it and charged forward."Is against our schools RULES!" Moka then lifed a leg and kicked him right in his mouth,bashing his teeth.**"KNOW YOUR PLACE!"** she then finsihed the kick as she spun around,sending him flying past Yami and the others,Yami gawking the path that he only leaned out of the way to dodge, and skipped into the pond behind.

Below the water..."Okay..you win...I'll stop...I promauhauhaua-gurgle-"

Yami gained back his normally calm expression as he turned toward Moka. _**Her stenght never ceases to amaze me. **__Yeah,let's try and remind ourselves never to get on her bad side._Yugi says to nodded as he sweatdropped._** Agreed...**_** "Well ,glad that's over with." **Yami says.

"But why?" Yukari asks as she looks on with guilt at the ground. Yami furrowed his brows at her and asked.**"What do you mean?" **The little witch then says,"I was so bad,and I did mean things to everbody. I don't get it,why did you guy's come and save me?" Yami chuckled lightly ,making Yukari look up at him in question.**"I told you didn't I,'cause we're friends." **He says simply,making the witchling confused even more.**"We may have not acted like it at first,but the moment we saved you this morning I knew we would become as such." **

He kneeled down to her and put his hands on her shoulders.**"You don't have to be alone anymore. From now on we are friends,and no matter what happeneds we will always be there for you. I promise."** Yukari stared watery eyed into the Pharaoh's. She turned to Moka to see her staring off in another direction,but her usually inimidating red eyes looked as soft ones,as she knew what it was like to be alone as well. She turned back to the spirit of the Puzzle and nodded and finally let her tears flow freely as she tossed her self on him into a hug and cried.

* * *

A few days passed by and Kurumu and Moka were walking down the halls of the school to their next class."About Yukari,"Say the succubus."I heard she completely cleaned up her act after that. She got up infront of the whole class and apologized for the mean tricks she pulled. Everyone started to feel guilty about the mean things they said about her. Little by little they started to open up." They then arrived at their class as the bluenette opened the door."That's really great." says Moka.

"Oh my Yugi,I just love you to death!" Both girls found Yukari squeezing a very uncomfortable Yugi,and dropped their books in surprise."Uh..."Moka stammered."Hey Yukari..what's up?" They both turned to them and Yukari smiled brightly."Hey guys! Our classes are right next to each other! I should come over and play sometime." For some reason the pinkette looked slightly worried."Come over and play?"

"Yeah!"Yukari replies."I thought it would be fun. 'Cause I'm already in love with you ,Moka, and now, I've fallen madley in love with Yugi too. Isn't that great?" Moka went wide eyed as her assumtion was right,and Kurumu had a tick appear on her head."When I got pushed down by Yugi that time,"She began with pink cheeks."for some reason it made me feel like I wasn't a kid anymore."She began stared rubbing against him."What I mean is,I wan't me to push me down over and over again!"

_Yami...help...she's suffacating me!_ The Pharaoh phased out._**Sorry,I didn't catch that,I was too busy staying put in my soul room to hear. **__Aw ,come on! _"Oh no you don't!" Kurumu snapped."Yugi is mine,and don't you forget it!" She than ran over and grabbed Yugi's and and they began an unanounced tug of war. _Not this again! _Yugi could swear he heard Yami laughing in his soul room."Hey! You let go of him,he's mine!"Yukari cried.

Moka's eyes went dark as she lowers her head and says,"Both of you are just wasting your breath. The three looked at her in question until he lunged at the little duelist and cried."YUGI BELONGS TO ME!" Yugi tried to get away."Wait! Please don't bite me!" Too late ,she already sunk her fangs in as he whimpered."Aw come on stop,cut it out! You're gonna suck me dry!"

_**End of shapter 3**_

_**Author's note-**_

**Shikiira: And another chapter done!**

**Yugi:Yup! And it was awesome,and we have a new friend!**

**Yukari:Yup,and don't think I'll ever be leaving!**

**Outer Moka: I doubt that will ever happen.**

**Kurumu: What,you don't wish ya would?**

**Both Outer and Inner Moka:*Glares at Kurumu.***

**Kurumu: *Sweat drops* I uh mean,Yeah ,that'll never happened as long as we live.**

**Inner Moka:Ya better hope so...*Is still glaring.***

**Shikiira: Alright guys,lets not rip each other's throughts out. Yami, could ya...**

**Yami:Got ya, If you like this chapter please review,follow and fav,and check out the other story we have up while you're at it.**

**Shikiira: And with that said,it's a rap.**

**All in unison: SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shikiira: Hey! We are back againz!**

**Tskune:Yeah! And things are about to get crazy again!**

**Yugi:Again? You guys just like torturing me and Yami,don't you?**

**Shikiira: Yup!**

**Outer Moka: Poor Yugi**

**Tskune: Hey! What about poor me? I went through all that too!**

**Outer Moka- That's the sad part about it...**

**Shikiira: Alright lets move on,Yami,you know the drill!**

**Yami: Right! People,please remember that Shikiira doesn't own a shred of the crossed animes shown.**

**Shikiira: And with that said...**

**All in unison: LET'S ROLL!**

**Chapter 4**

**Bonds and a Vampire**

_Dear Grandpa and friends,_

_I hope you guys are doing alright with me gone. It's about to be an entire month sense I enrolled here at Yokai Acadamy. Due to certain problems that I don't know how to explain,I haven't been able to call or send letters. I wrote so many I've got a whole drawer full of them. This school,it's a little,well make that a lot weird. I wasn't really sure about this place,but thankfully I've made some new friends. Don't get me wrong though,you guys are still forever the bestest friends I'll ever have,I'm just adding to the group. I'm having an awesome time. I hope to see you guys again soon._

_-Yugi_

_P.S Yami says hi and can't wait to duel with you all again._

* * *

In English,Ms Mekanome finished writing down some notes on the board."Kay" she starts as she turns to the class."Now lets move on to the next page,shall we? Please read it out loud for us,Mr Muto." Yugi didn't catch what she was saying as he was mentally talking to Yami. _Say,how long do you think we'll be able to hide the fact that we're human. _**_I don't know,but so far we've managed. Also ,everybody except Moka thinks that when we switch,you're transforming into your 'monster form'. I don't see how they see me as one though. _**The little duelist mentally nods._ I just hope it stays that way so we're safe._

"Mr Muto." Ms Mekanome called again,bringing Yugi back to reality."Huh,did you call my name?" He noticed that everyone was staring at him again."Can you read the next passage?" the teacher reiterated.

After class,outside up on the school roof."What was wrong with you in class today,Yugi?" Moka asks as he turned to him. He was staring out in the dead forest before the school."Nothing,I was just talking to Yami,that's all." Moka nods."Ok, but ya know. If your in trouble you can also talk to me,because...you and I..." She started to turn a light shade of pink."Moka?"And one again,the two started have their little sweet gaze in each others eyes."Yugi...you smell good."the vampire says."Oh thanks...wait!" She started to lean in."Just a little taste...kay?"

"NOOOOO!"

They were then pushed apart by a bluenette succubus. Turning to the pinkette she points her finger at her and says."Look,you've been sucking his blood way too much ,Moka. That's gotta be why he was so spaced out this morning!" Moka fiddled a finger on her lips."I didn't suck too much from him yesterday." She says sheepishly."Yeah right! You must have if he's acting this way." Yugi put up and waved a hand."No it's not Moka's fault. Honestly I actually have a habit of spacing out a lot. Besides Moka's a vampire and I don't mind meeting her needs. **_Sure ya don't._** _Oh just wait till the other Moka does it to you._

The succubus poses and says."Oh yeah, well I have need's too." She then tries using her Love Charm him,but Yugi's Puzzle flashes and rebounds back to her making her stumble a bit. Moka noticed."You tried it again,didn't you! You're s succubus and if you kiss him,Yugi will become your slave!" She yelled.

* * *

Yugi was now walking along one of the sidewalks next to the school,taking trash to the incinerator. _Ya know,it's kinda strange we're friends. Moka being a vampire,Kurumu being a succubus and me being a human,well us._**_ Yes,but we're still friends despite it all. _**Yugi nodded. He looked up to see three guys blocking his path,and for some reason,in tears with clenched fists."You're him aren't you?" Says the one with hazel brown hair."Yugi Muto ,right!?"

"Yeah,and you are...?"

"Fed up with you." Says the short fat and chubby one with dark and spiky blond hair. Yugi looks at them in question."Why?" The tallest one of them with brown hair and glasses says."Because you're out number one enemy!" Yugi steps back with furrowed brows."Hold on,wait a second. Your enemy?" The Hazelnette then asks."You don't know why?Then allow us to explain." All three grab their jackets."Formation...set!" They all the rip them off to reveal pink jackets with blue ribbons that read with familiar names followed by "Is my life.' The Hazelnette then threw up his arms and says."Start!"

He then claspes his hands together and chants."Give me an 'M',give me an 'O',give me a 'K', give me an 'A',and what does that spell? 'Moka'!" The fat and chubby blond one then glares at him and says."I got a cheer for the girl of my dreams too pal!"he then touches his index fingers to his cheeks and chants,"Kurumu,Kurumu, she's my love,touch her and you'll get a shove. Yeah!" **_You'll get a shove alright. _**Yugi tried not to laugh at the remark. The last one of them then does his cheer."Y-u-k-a-r-i,Yukari,yay!"

"I don't understand." Says Yugi, staring at them ,not knowing what a single thing is going on."Why you cheering for the girls that way?"He then thought over it for a moment and came to an unnerving conclusion."Wait...don't tell me."

"Oh we will." Says the Hazelnette."I'm the president of the 'Moka Akashiya' fan club,Kozo Kasahada!" The fat ,chubby one was next."And me I'm the official president of the unofficial Kurumu Kurono fan club, Bosaburo Taira!" And last the tall brunette with the glasses did his introduction."And me,I'm president of the Yukari Sendo private fanclub,Kubisaku Nagai!" Kozo then says."The three of us form..."They all pose and say."The Cute Girl Fan club Coalition!"

"That's nice."Yugi starts to turn to leave."But, I've got things to do." Kozo then grabbed his arm."Hold it!"he shouted."The only thing you're gonna do is face our fearsome fan club wrath!" They all held up what looked like cones with strings. They all started batting him with the cones as they all shouted 'fearsome wrath'. Yugi was on the ground covering his head as they batted away at him."Stop it!" He cried. **_Yugi,let me handle this! _**_No,not over something as stupid as this,besides,I can deal with them and I know this won't last long._

"I know this guy's in human form,but he's a real cry baby!" Says Bosaburo as he kept batting at him. "Yeah,like he was an actual human being or something!" Kubisaku agreed."A good for nothing weakling like you doesn't deserve to be friends with Moka,you pany-waste!"Kozo spat. The trash can box Yugi was bringing to the incinerator rose to the air,catching the 3 boys attention. Then it circled, opened and dumped trash on them. They panicked and covered their heads.

"This guy's using some kind of weird trick!" says Kozo,but Kabisaku then says."No,it's not a trick,it's magic!" Yugi then saw it was his little witch friend running over to them,her wand raised."Hey cut it out! You bunch of creeps ,stop picking on Yugi,or I'll kick your butt!" Kubisaku turn a light shade of pink as he saw her and gasped,"Oh yes,it's my love!" Yugi then took his chance to reach into his deck holder and grabbed a simple card."Come forth ,Kuriboh,help me out!"

At his words,a brown puff ball appeared with green paws and large purple eyes. "Woo..." It coos it's signature sound. The three boys stare at the little monster."What the heck is that thing,some kind of rag?" Says Kozo. The supposed 'rag' glared angrily as it pounce on him and started clawing at his face."Aaaaaah,get this thing off me!" Yugi then got up and ran over to Yukari. The fan club boys finally pry Kuriboh off Kozo and tosses him at Yugi who ran and successfully caught him.

"Yugi!"

"Are you alright!"

They then see Moka running twoard them,followed by Kurumu."Look...It's my sweet Kurumu." Says Bosaburo."And my Moka." says Kozo.

"Hey! What the hell are you jerks doing to Yugi!?"Kurumu snaps. Yukari turns to her and says."All three of them ganged up on poor Yugi here and they were beating the stuffing out of him!" Moka then squeaks with worry,"Why that's mean." Yukari glared at the three,ready to send them crying."I wont tolerate any one picking on Yugi! Magic wand,clean up!" She waved her wand and suddenly the trashcans and nearby brooms and buckets floated over,ready to bombard them.

"Wait!" Says Yugi."It's okay now. I'm..."before he could finish his sentence he was hit outside the head with a bucket,making him drop his monster friend and fall to the ground. The three girls gasped the trashcans,brooms and buckets ceased their assault."Oh no,Yugi!" Yukari cried. The three fan-boys stood fearful as Bosaburo says,"Lets make a break for it guys." They all did as they turned tail and ran.

"Are you okay?" Moka asks as she helps him sit up."I'm so sorry I hit you." Yukari apologizes. Kurumu then says,"Don't blame yourself,it was their fault."

"Woo..." The three girls then turned to see Kuriboh coming up to Yugi with a worried look."What's that thing?" Kurumu asks,eying it with curiosity."Yugi then looks at her then Kuriboh and vise versa and smiles."Oh,this is just my buddy ,Kuriboh." the said monster purred happily. "It's so cute!" Moka squeals,then a thought comes to her."Wait,I thought you could only summon monsters in your monster form."

"Well yes and no,"He replies scratching the back of his head with a sheepish expression."Ya see I can summon monsters ,but I can only summon really strong ones when I'm in my monster form."All the girls nod in unison,taking all the information in. Yugi then turns to the fluff ball and smiles."Kuriboh may not be a strong monster,but he sure has gotten me out of a lot of tights spots when I duel."The said monster purrs and bounces with delight.

"Duel?" Kurumu repeats in question. "What do you mean by that?" Yugi then takes out his deck."Well ever heard of a game called Duel Monsters?" The succubus shakes her head in response ,but Yukari says." I know,it's one of those trading card games humans play. I never really cared about it though." Moka then says." Yugi showed me them before,but when I went to humans schools,the other kids would watch the tournaments they held,most of them were about you ,Yugi." The other two gasp." Really?" Moka nods."Yeah,they would call him The King of Games,he won that title when he beat the creator of Duel Monsters himself in,if I remember correctly,Duelist Kingdom."

"Yup,"Yugi says with a smile. Something then comes to Kurumu."Wait,so how are you able to summon those monsters? Are you able to bring them to life or something?" Yugi blinked. _Should I tell them? __**Best leave it a secret for now. **_"I think that's a story for another time." All three of them groan in disappointment. They really wanted to know how Yugi does his magic.

* * *

In Yugi's dorm ,he was busy whipping the blood of fthe scraps he got on the back of his head with a Q-tip,using a mirror for sight. He sets down the mirror and sighs,flopping on the floor."Man,how could taking out the trash become such a mess?" _Sometimes I wish I could be strong like you ,Yami. __**What makes you say that?**_

_You and the girls are almost always trying to save me but I just can't seem to do that much when I try. __**Oh Yugi...**_ His shade then comes out and sits on the floor next to him._** I know it doesn't seem like it most of the time,but you really stronger than you think. Remember when Marik made Joey turn against us? **__Yeah...__**And how you wanted to duel him instead so you could bring him back? **__Yeah...I guess your right. I wanted to duel him so he could remember that our bond was stronger than Marik's power over him. __**Exactly. So as long as you have our friends,you're strongest at your weakest.**_

Yugi's smiles and nods. Yami was right,he may not be that strong alone,but with them he'll always come out on top.

* * *

Lunch time in the school cafeteria."Hey have any of you noticed those three guys from the other day hanging around a lot?" Kurumu asks. Yukari stops slurping her noddles and gasps."Now that you mention it,I have."

_Yukari was walking through the halls carrying some books and a projection camera."Wow this movie equipment is so heavy." She then hears some one silently chuckle behind her and a click of a camera. She then turns and sees Kabisaku holding up a camera and glares."Hey,creep!What the heck are you doing?" He stares nervously with a drop-jaw then starts taking random pictures all around."Just taking pictures of our ever changing school!See I'm in the photography club,and these are a part of my duties. These photos are for my year book and not form my personal use at all._

"Me too."Says Kurumu,about to take a bite out of her noodles.

"_Lets see,"Says Kurumu gathering some supplies from the schools grocery store. Yes they have one."I need some vanilla extract,some baking pouder and a bottle of laqore. Great! "She smiles and twirls."Ya hoohoo! I really hope Yugi's gonna like this." She then stiffens as she feels a presence behind her. It turning out to be Bosaburo standing on the stairs trying to pose handsomely,staring at her."What the hell?"She whispers to herself._

_Later in the Hall she felt she was being followed as she stops and shivers,holding her arms,while the guy leaned against the wall,still staring."Again?"_

_Coming out from on the outside girls restrooms she spots him behind a pole,holding up a flower to his nose...still staring.'He's here too?' She says in her head._

_Even in gym classes. Stretching down to touch her toes she sees him again.'He's still staring!'_

"Having some one staring at you is way worse. I mean I'd rather have my picture taken then having some pervert gawking at me like that." She says and takes a bite of her noddles. Moka sweat drops and agrees."Yeah,me too." Yukari then says."Well either way,those guys give me the creeps."

"Well ,we can kick their sses when ever we want. Yugi's the one they're targeting though." Yukari then waves her arms in slight fear."Then what do we do?"

"Maybe we should talk to a teacher about all this?" Moka suggests

"There's no need."Says Kurumu."Instead,the three of us will be Yugi's body guards." Yugi looks at them in question."Really?" She nods."Not only will we protect you,but take them out at the same time. It'll be like killing two terds with one bone. Yah hoohoo."

"I think what you meant was _killing two birds with one stone."_Yukari says with a blank look."Thanks guys,but I'll be fine." Yukari jumps."No ya won't. If they attack you you'll get the crap beaten out of you again." Moka then says."Come on,he may be a hu-"She quickly covers her mouth and corrects herself."I mean you may be weaker in your human form but you are lot stronger in your monster form,right?" Yugi slightly nods."Yeah,and I've gotta go."Grabbing his plate he gets up and walks away."See ya." Moka then gets up to follow him leaving the other two too stare out at them confused."Wait up, Yugi!"

Moka had managed to catch Yugi out in front of the school and grabbed his shoulder to stop him."I'm sorry."She apologizes."I almost spilled the beans about you being human and for that I apologize." Yugi shakes his head."No it's not that. It's just that sometimes I wish I could do more for you guys,ya know. You and Yami and the others are my friends and I sometimes wish I could repay you guys every time you help me. I may be weak but you guys make me my strongest." Yugi smiles slightly."But it's because I'm weak that I can't help you guys in return that much." But then it turns slightly sad."But I also wish I could see my other friends again."

Moka looks at him with sympathy."Oh." Yugi then starts to walk away again."Yugi wait!" He then starts to walk away and says."There's something I've gotta do,alright." He then starts to run,leaving a dazed Moka behind.

* * *

Yukari was outside using her magic on brooms to sweep the side walk,singing while she did."~Sweeping up,sweeping up,sweep so fun when sweeping up. Sweeping up,sweeping up,sweep so fu-" She then see's Yugi carrying a bag heading into the dead forest."Where's he going?"

Up on the roof with Moka was leaning against the railing,looking sadly down at the ground. That was until she heard Yukari calling her name."Moka,come quick!" She turned to see her little witch friend running to her."Yukari!"She exclaims."What is it?" The little witch looked worried as she explained."Just now as I was sweeping up,Yugi was walking away. It looked like he was leaving campus and he had this serious look on his face. But that's not the only thing. He was also carrying a bag too!" Moka then started to worry as well."Wait he had a bag?"She gasped."If Yugi had a bag...That means...that he's planning on leaving school!" Yukari gasped in horror.

* * *

At the bus stop,Yugi was waiting."It's almost here." He says to no one in particular."Well Moka..."

"Where do you you get off calling her Moka!?"a voice snaps behind him. He then turns to see the three guys from before. It was Kozo who spoke."She's one of our sacred goddesses. So how dare you say her name so lightly,you punk!" Bosaburo then says."We don't know where you're planning on going,buddy," Kabisaku then picks his line up."But we're off school grounds now,and that means the three of us can do this!"

"Yeah! Umbrella!" Kozo then turns into...some kind of umbrella monster with a face that had one eye and girly lips with his tongue stinking out,along with his legs still visible. Kobisaku 's neck then begins to grow,longer than that of a giraffes,then Bosaburo turns into,well all he does is become fatter and faceless with shinny skin. "So...these are you're monster forms?" Yugi ask s with surprise. _**Those forms are...odd.**_ "What was that!?" says Kozo."Wait ,no,even you're dissin' us now,aw d mmit!" Yugi puts his hands up in defense."No,it's just..."

"It's just that we're pretty dorky looking monsters,right?" Bosaburo interrupts."We know..."

" And it sucks."Says Kabisaku." The chicks always go for the cool ,flashy bad, ss monsters that go here. Looking like this,we don't stand a chance." Kozo then says."And you,you don't even try,but still you get girls,and that's why we hate you!" Kozo then leans down,pointing the end of his umbrella body at him."And now your gonna die!" The umbrella monster then opens and spins wildly creating winds that send Yugi flying.

Soon before he knew it Kabizaku had rapped his long neck around him."Struggle all you want,but you wont squeeze your way out of this one!" He then drops him to let Kozo kick him."Not after you rained on our parade to steal the women we love!" Basburo then walk over to a down on the ground Yugi,ready to attack."You'll never get to sit down and chew the fat will our darlings ever again."Yugi though,quickly reacted and jumped back,only to get caught in Kabisaku neck rap again.

"Yugi!"

Yugi then sees Kurumu flying, along with her carrying Moka and Kurumu."It them!" The three guys call out in unison."It's the girls!" Yugi gasps.

"Uh, question..."says Kurumu."Why do I always have to carry you two everywhere?"Yukari then says."I'm sorry. This is my fault. I can remember what magic spells to use to make us fly."

"Guys this stuff can wait."Says Moka. "Yugi can't!" Kurumu then descends and drops the two,then charges and rams into Kabisaku,sending Yugi flying as well,but freeing him nonetheless."Magic wand."Yukari chants,waving her wand."Blue seat!" Yugi lands on the blue, bouncy chair that appears under him,saving him from harm.

"Yugi!" Moka cries as she runs over to him. Yugi smiles lightly as the other three came up to them."Thanks guys,but I guess I owe you even more now." Moka's eyes narrow and to his surprise,she slaps him."Moron!" She yells."Why don't you get it Yugi!" the little duelist stares dumbfounded at her." Just because we save you a lot,doesn't mean you don't have to repay us all the time." Yugi then says."But still I can barley do anything to help you guys."

"That's not true,at all." say Yukari."Ya know,just take me for example. You save me through your kind words." Kurumu then adds."It's the same with me too. You saved me from that other Moka." _**They aren't the only ones,Yugi.**_ Yami's shade then appears next to him,leaning on the chair. _**You helped me in more ways than one,for that I am thankful. You're stronger and more helpful than you know. **_Yugi's smile brightens."See," says Moka."look,that makes us even."

While they were having their moment,the three guys were crying at the sight."That guy..."Kozo cries."He's so mean...he's stealing all of our women...and he's doing it right in front of us!" Bosaburo then says."He's hogging all the love. Yugi Muto,you're in violation romance anit-trust act! I'm going to blob you into a blob even if it's the last thing I blobby do!"

They then charged,catching the attention of Yugi and the girls."Head up guys!" Yukari shouts. The attack was about to hit,but...

"GO! MIRROR FORCE!"

The three weird looking monsters then hit an invisible wall that shimmers on contact. Then,they get sent flying backwards by an invisible force."Woah talk about a backfire." says Kurumu."But how...?" They turn to see Yugi holding up a card,the trap card Mirror Force. "Don't worry guys,I got this." He then steps forward."Alright. It's pay back time for trying to get between me and my friends!"

The three of the weird monsters recover and glare at him."Oh,yeah,well then bring it on pipsqueak!" Kozo challenges. Yugi glares back and you know what comes next.

"YUGIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Yugi's puzzle shines brightly,blinding the eyes of the three weird monsters."What the hell is going on!" Yells Kabisaku. "You think he's transforming?" Bosaburo asks. The light then died down to reveal a tall and intimidating Yami. The three stare at him confused. "Huh?" says Kozo."He doesn't look that different. All he did was grow a few inches." Yami then looks up and glares at him,making them jump in response. "Yeah but he looks scary now!" squeaks Kabisaku. **"Heh,you're really that scared of me are you?" **

"Holly sh!t! Now he sounds different too!"Shrieks Bosaburo."Just who the hell is this guy! It's like he's a totally different person!" Yami smirks. Ah such irony. **"Here," **says the Pharaoh as he grabs a card form his deck holder.**"Let me show you something to be scared of! Come forth, Curse of Dragon!" **A bronze dragon,one with no legs and red eyes appeared before him. It screeched and bared its fangs at the monsters in it's sights. **"Go my beast! Show them your fiery rage!"** Curse of dragon then let loose it's flames. The three monsters panic and scatter.

"Don't leave us out of the fun!" says Kurummu with a smirk as she charges in and knocks two of them down. "Yeah!" Yukari agrees as she uses her magic wand to levitate pebbles to pelt them. But of course,they start fighting back."We're not going to go down that easy!"Yells Kozo as he twirls himself,blowing Yukari,Kurumu,and Curse of Dragon back.

Yami wasn't fazed as he stood strong.**"Please it will take a lot more than that."** He smirks.**"Ya know,from the moment I met you, I knew you were way over your heads." **all three of them glare at him as he went on.**"You three call yourselves a fan-club,** **but all you really are is a bunch of creepy stalkers! You're pathetic!" **The three monsters gasp at his words. It was true ,but instead of thinking him right,they were offended.

"Wait,"Kozo starts."You're calling us pathetic!?" Kabisaku then adds."Not only that,but disgusting,perverted, monster trash too!?" Yami sweat drops.**"Uh,I didn't say that last part." **

"You think that though,right?" Kozo asks with a glare."Well you're not going to have to look at us much longer cause we're gonna..." They charge and say in unison,"destroy you!"

"Now it's time for the Fan-club Coalition..."

"Super secret..."

"Angry Amalgam Attack!"

"Almagam!" They yell in unison as they stack on each other then transform. Yami gasps.**"Are they fusing together!" **_Can they really do that! _Yugi asks as he appears next to Yami in shade,staring up at the newly formed monster. It was a giant and fat looking guy with a single eye and the mouth trait from the umbrella ,but it also had a mouth on it stomach. The last things were the umbrella in it's back and the signature club jacket."Not so pathetic now are we? Now the only pathetic thing around here is you tiny!" The over grown monster then swipes at Curse of Dragon,bashing it into the ground. The dragon then disintegrated.

"**Gah!"** Yami then clutches his chest as he felt the pain of his monster being destroyed. Then he gets send flying as the fused monster smacks him away. "Yugi!" Kurumu cries ,followed by Yukaris own."Yugi!" Moka cries out as well as she runs over to him."Yugi, are you alright?" She asks as she kneels down to him.**"I'm...fine."** He says through clenched teeth,trying to stand up.**"I'm not down just yet,and I'm not doing this alone either."** He then grabs Moka's rosario and yanks it off.

"What the!" Says the fusion monster,shielding it's eye as Moka burst with a magenta light."Guys,what just happened!? Where'd that weird bright light come from!" Moka began to transform and bats flew in...

**Shikiira: Do I seriously need to repeat this! I mean come on it's taking up good writing space! I'm not recycling scenes!**

Moka stomps her foot on the ground,then turns to glare her red eyes at the giant fusion monster.**"You three,you woke me!?"**She didn't sound to happy. The fusion monster gasps."Look,those cold yet beautiful eyes."

"And that silky silvery hair."

"Those fangs,it's her. The one we've been worshiping all this time! Our true idol,our goddess that has descended form the heavens above." The neck of the monster elongated as they say."We adore you! And we hope you return our love!" Yami sweat drops at this while Moka snaps at them.**"Never,not even if you were the last amalgamated monster trio on earth."**

"Oh,such cold hearted words my goddess."

"Yes,thank you ma'am. May we have another?"

Yami nearly anime fell at this. _These guys are weeeeeeird. _Yugi says through the mind link.**_ No doubt about it. _**

"**Kurumu,Yukari." **Moka calls."Yes ma'am." The little witch asks in reply. **"The two of you have to help me and Yugi out." **Kurumu smirks."Rodger that!" The two take off in different directions toward the monster."Sure thing!" Flying above them Kurumu lets her wings fall lose as she falls on the monster in a double kick,sending it forward. Yukari then waves her wand while shouting out."Magic wand,lets rock!" A large rock then appeared at the foot of the monster,tripping it."Oh no watch it,we're gonna fall!" But that was just what Moka wanted.**"Not get lost losers!" **She then sends them flying with a strong swift kick.

Now being Yami's turn he takes out two cards.**"Now for the spell De-fusion!"** The fused monster then split into the original three monsters they were.** "Now Dark Magician,show them your Dark magic attack!" **The said monster then appeared and shot at them while they fell. Hitting the ground hard,they reverted back into human form in defeat. "Yes ma'am." Bosaburo whimpers."Of course. Right away."

"But she was the one. The one we've been waiting for. The true idol" Says Kabisaku.

"From this day forward,we're now,the vampire fan-club,kay." Kozo manages to say last before they all pass out.

"**Well guess that's another fight over and done with." **Says Yami,turning to Moka. **"Yugi,"**She begins and walks past him with her arms crossed.**"You leaving doesn't work for me."**Yami looks at her in question.**"Because if you weren't around anymore,that would me no more food for yours truly now wouldn't it?" **Those words seem to be directed at Yami,even though she was using Yugi's name to cover,but the next were directed at Yugi.**"And also,it would make her cry,the other Moka that is. It would break her heart."**

"**Huh?" **Yami says confused. Kurumu the walks up and takes hold of his arm."Moka not sinking her fangs into you would be a good thing,but still, you can't go." Yukari came and did the same."She's right Yugi,please don't leave."She pleaded. **"Leave? I'm not leaving. What made you think I was?" **The all of the girls gasp,including Moka."But you had a packed bag!" Yukari states. Yami nods.**"Yeah,it was to carry all letters I'm mailing to the other side. I came to ask the bus driver if he wouldn't mind mailing them for me." **As if on cue,the bus had arrived.

"But wait minute."Kurumu says hesitantly."So then that means all that business about you wanting to leave school..." Yukari then picks up where the succubus left off."It wasn't real,but a matter of Moka jumping to conclusions instead?"They all then turned to the silver haired vampire who just turns away with a silent 'hmph',last thing they see her do before the bus parks between them.

Yami the let Yugi take over to give the bus driver the letters after a bit of explaining."So if you don't mind,I'd really appreciate it,Sir."He finishes as he hands the driver the letters."Hm,no problem,kid. I don't mind,that all ya need?"Yugi smiles and nods."Keeping in touch with your folks is commendable."Says the driver receiving another nod from the little duelist."Take care."

Yugi the gets off the bus and watches it turn around and leave.**"I swear,"** Moka huffs as she walks to Yugi a takes her rosario back.**"You're so confusing."** She then snaps it back on,her hair turning pink after she did. She teetered a bit before she fell into Yugi's arms,laying her head on his shoulder."I don't want you to leave,Yugi."She says to him softly,light tears start to swell in her eyes."Please stay."

_Don't worry,I'm not going any where. _Yugi then see's Yami's shade appear beside him,holding at light smile. _'We' aren't going any where. _The Pharaoh nods in agreement,and then goes back inside his soul room.

The next day in home room."There were some construction delays," Ms Nekanome announces."but it took a little longer than anticipated,but at long last class,I am happy to announce that there is now a payphone in the campus store. One that will connect you to the human world!" Yugi smiled brightly. _Now we'll get to talk to Grandpa and the gang! _Hearing the news ,Yami came out from his soul room and next to him in shade. **_That's great! _**

"Additionally,"The teacher began again."the bus that comes here once a month,due to overwhelming demand,will now come once a day. Yugi then felt someone poke him on his back. He looked behind him to see Moka smiling brightly."Isn't that great ,Yugi?" She asks with elation. The little duelist nodded in reply.

She and him began yet other of their lock gaze moments. Staring into each others eyes."Yugi...you smell good..." she whispers. That brought Yugi back to reality,but before he could do anything she was already on top of him,sinking her fangs into his neck once again." We're in the middle of class!"Yugi cries out. Yami began to laugh at the scene,this was all too enjoyable for him to watch.

_**End of chapter 4**_

**Authors note-**

**Shikiira:And that's another one done!**

**Yugi: May I ask why do I become a beverage at the end of every episode?**

**Shikiira: Because if ya didn't Moka would die of starvation.**

**Yugi: WHAT!?Your joking.**

**Shikiira: Nope^^ and Outer Moka did say if you left that would mean no more food for her,so yeah she would starve.**

**Inner Moka: I only said that cause that meant I wouldn't have his blood anymore,It was an exaggeration.**

**Shikiira:Yeah I know,and I lied,I was joking with Yugi.**

**Yugi: More like giving me a heart attack.**

**Shikiira:All right ,Yami, will you oh so kindly say our reminder.**

**Yami: Of course! People if you liked this chapter,please,let us know by sending us a review or just simply following and faving.**

**Shikiira: And that's a rap.**

**All in unison:SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shikiira: Heller and welcome back! It time for another chapter of Yugioh Vampire!**

**Yugi:Please tell me that nothing weird happens**

**Tskune: What kind of question is that?**

**Yugi: One that makes sure I live to see another day.**

**Shikiira:Okay now you're just over exaggerating.**

**Tskune: Yeah,you would know by now that you're not gonna find anything normal ,ever, in this school. I speak from experience.**

**Shikiira:Well, why don't we get on with the show? Yami,you know the drill.**

**Yami: Right! Take note,Shikiira doesn't own Yugioh nor Rosario + Vampire.**

**Shikiira: Alrighty peoplz...**

**All in unison: LETS ROLL!**

**Chapter 5**

**Freaky Mermaids and A Vampire**

It was yet another day at Yokai Academy. Everyone was heading to main building to start their cycle of classes once again. Although there are times when some are held up by the tiniest of things."Okay...Moka...you can stop now..." Yugi wheezed as Moka was having of of her morning sips. She stopped at his plea and let go. Clapping her hands and smiling she squeal."Thanks for letting me suck your blood ,Yugi, it was delicious!"

Yugi scratched his head,while he turned a light shade of pink."Yeah...no problem..." He says sheepishly. **_Oh, now your letting her suck your blood?_** Yami came in to tease. _She's gonna do it sooner or later anyway. _The Pharaoh just chuckled at his response. Moka sucking his blood was sort of daily for them.

"Well come on now!" The pinkette called out to him,waving her hand in the air."We don't want to be late." Yugi nodded and followed her to the school.

* * *

"Okay everyone." Ms Nekanome begins."~It's time for you to join a club!"She says in a sing-song tone. Yugi beamed a smile. _Did you here that,Yami? They starting clubs now! _Said spirit appeared in shade next to him. **_That's awesome._** The Pharaoh says through the mind link.**_ I wonder what kind of clubs there are. Hope there's one on games. _**Yugi mentally nodded in agreement. If there was one thing Yugi and Yami had a knack for,it was games.

"The primary objective"The teacher continued."for this academy is to help monsters adapt to human society. For participation in these clubs,you'll learn to act just like humans,appreciate arts they've developed,and deepen your understanding of the human culture. Now..."She puts her pointer wand to the chalkboard of two drawings of herself,one with her tail showing,one not, and a 'not equal' sign between them and words that said 'beautiful,female, monster' and 'beautiful,female,office worker'."in order for your transformation to the human form to be perfect,you have to have a firm grasp of humans themselves. And always remember this..._you must never reveal your monster form no matter what."_

"Um excuse me..."Said one of the students on the second to front row."Yes..." The student then pointed behind her."Your tail." Ms Nekanome turned to see that her tail was indeed showing. Embarrassed,she took her little anger out on the student that so kindly pointed out her flaw by a few scratches to the face."Meoooooow!"

* * *

Later,every one was in the courtyard of the school,club stands everywhere with students wandering in to chose one to join. Both Yugi and Moka gaped in awe at them all."There's so many!" Yugi says with a big smile. Moka smiled down at him and then grabs his arm."Hey I've got an idea!"She says and starts to drag him around."Lets join the same club." Yugi smiled at the idea as he was dragged.

"Come and take pictures of ghost with us" Says a creepy looking guy holding up a picture of a ghost.

"Aah!" Moka squeaked,grabbing Yugi for protection. Next...

"Acupuncture club."Moka squeaked again,clinging to Yugi from the guy covered in needles. Next...

"Mummy club."

"Aah!" Next...

"Make love potions with the chemistry club!"

"Ah!" The chemistry dudes crept closer."Moka,drink this..."

"Mines better..."

"Please...

_Isn't there one single club here that's normal! _Yugi says to his Yami. **_From what we've seen in this school,I doubt it._**

After over an hour of looking,they finally saw a club that seemed seemingly normal. Guys where gathered around gawking at a women in a bikini with a flora towel tied around her waist like a skirt."My name's Tamao Ichinose," She had long,light aqua green hair,and greenish yellow eyes."come join me and my friends in the swimming club guys."

"Chicks in bikinis!" some random guy squealed.

"And every single on of them is a hottie!" says another.

Yugi smiled ,seeing he finally found something that wasn't weird. _The swimming club seems normal._ Yami agreed. **_Why don't you try it out. It sounds like fun. _**The aquanette continued. "At the moment,the swimming club doesn't have any boys. That means any guys to stand up now will get a lot of personalized service from us." She kissed her finger,making the guys staring drool even more."What do ya say ,huh? Who wants to sign up." Her gaze fell Upon Yugi who caught it. He blinked for a moment ,but just smiled.

With that smile he turns to Moka." This club sounds nice Moka,maybe we should join." Moka gasped,she seemed a bit annoyed at the idea." My friends and I use to go to this water park back at home." She didn't look at him. Yugi furrowed his eyes but then says."Yami thinks we should try it out." She turned to him,but still looked unsure,clutching her rosario. "But you see..."She softly begins."...I can't...water is..."

"Heh,looks like your girlfriend is not interested."

Yugi turned to see it was Tamao who spoke."Why don't you join us anyway. I promise I'll take real good care of you. What do ya say?" Yugi didn't now how to reply to that as he stuttered."I...uh...eh..."

"We're both joining!" Moka snaps,stepping between the Yugi and the girl. She just smirked in reply.

* * *

"Ah man.."Says one out of three boys eavesdropping on the swim club in the pool."Look at the legs on those chicks."

"Don't waste your time on their legs bro,look at the tits. Always look at the tits."

"But what about Moka,you think she's gonna swim?"

Moka was sitting against the chain fence of the pool looking extremely annoyed and irked.

"Can't give up just yet. She'll take her shirt off, just you watch!"

"Man I can't wait!"

Moka had a tick pumping on her head,shaking in anger as she watched her best friend. She had her knees curled up to her and didn't like what she was seeing one but. _Stupid Yugi ,acting all flirty with her._

Tamao was helping Yugi work on some postures."That's good." She commented as he got the pose right."Excuse me..."Yugi squeaked. His cheeks where a light pink."Something on your mind,Yugi?" She asks."Uh,don't you think your way to close?" The little duelist replies nervously."Why,am I making you uncomfortable?" Yugi turned a brighter tint in his cheeks. She chuckled."Oh Yugi,you're so cute."

She turned to Moka,who caught her gaze and smirked. She was enjoying her torment."Alright,lets give it one more try. Now pull your arm back like this."She moved his arm in the way said,but as she did so,she rubbed up against him. He squeaked a little sound as she did. Moka had had it.

"That's enough!" She snapped ,standing up. Yugi looked at her in question."Moka?" She glared at him."Yugi, you joined the swimming club to meet new girls,didn't you!?" Yugi gasped and put his hands if in defense."No,that's not it! You don't understand!" Moka didn't want to listen though."Oh no, don't you dare tell me I don't understand! I wont put up with this crap!"She then turned and started to run away. Yugi treads through the water after her."Wait Moka,just listen!"

"Good bye!"

"Moka, wait!"

Moka stopped dead when Tamao splashed her."You're like two little kids fighting."She starts."It's ridiculous. The only thing men and women need from each other is to take and be taken. I'm sure you get my meaning." Moka's eyes for some reason,seemed scared."This is the swimming club,ya know. If you're not gonna swim then just leave."She then splashed her again while saying."Go bother some one else. Moka's eyes widened in fear ,then turned and ran with out another word.

"Moka wait up!" Yugi cried out to her,almost at the edge of the pool. "Moka!" _Why did she leave? _**_I don't know,something seems up. I'd keep my guard up. _**Even though Yugi was in his trunks in the pool,he still wore the puzzle cause as he learned from this school,anything can go wrong. He even had his cards in his bag that was sitting where Moka was sitting.

"Yahoo!" He heard a familiar voice shout out,and next thing he knew,he was face to face with a the bottom half of a yellow bikini."Hey Yugi!" Kurumu squealed."I just joined the swimming club too! Isn't that great?" From the force,they both fell back in the water,making a big splash.

He rose to the surface and coughed,but his time above was cut short when he met the chest of a familiar little witch with her little witch hat,in a navy blue swimsuit to the face."And so did I!" She squealed,and both fell over,creating another big splash.

The three guys from earlier where still watching.

"Aw she popped right out."

"stop,your ruining it for me!"

"Yukari is so cute."

"It was totally worth the wait!"

Kurumu started rubbing up against the little duelist."Um Yugi,can you show me? Teach me how to swim please?" Yugi smiled sheepishly."Uhhhhhhh..." The succubus smirked. _Heh...today's the day I finally make Yugi mine. _"Ya know I think my suit's a bit tight don't you think?"Yugi shook his head."No,it looks fine."

"Yugi!" Yukari squeals as she jumps on him and hugs him."Can you teach me how to swim?" She asks with a big smile before turning to Kurumu to smirk. _I wont let Kurumu have her way with him. _This got Kurumu mad and she grabbed Yugi's free arm and another unannounced tug of war started once again."Hey you let him go! Yugi's mine and that's that." The little witch pulled back."Well I don't see your name written on him,so there!"

"Give him up ,you flat chested witch!"

"Yeah,well you know what they say,bigger isn't always better!"

_Why does this always happen to me?_ Yugi whined in his head,which was more than likely heard by his spirit friend. _**At least you're away form that other girl.**_ That was something he had to agree with.

"That's interesting,"Says Kurumu,putting an arm under her breast to support them and posed."cause when I was your age,mine where already about this size,so don't get your hopes up." Yukari looked at her own flat chest but then smirked."Oh don't worry ,I wont,cause the bigger they are,the faster they sag!" Kurumu grew at tick and growled"You telling me my breast are gonna start sagging?"

Before she knew it,the succubus had taken the young witch into a head lock."You brat,you better take that back right now!" The dominance in the cat fight switched places as Yukari was pulling at her hair."I don't take orders form you,Miss milk-cow!" Now both where pulling at each other."Um guys...cut it out!"Yugi squeaked. Both glared at him and yelled,"Shut your mouth and let us settle this!" Both went back at it.

"I bet you don't even wear a braw yet!"

"What difference does that make!?You slut!"

"Why you!"

"Shut up! Miss titty pie!"

"You're just jealous cause you look like a little boy!"

Yugi sighed as he watched their cat fight go on. _Moka..._

* * *

Meanwhile,Moka was limping into one of the schools outside ally-ways. She used the wall for support,but she slipped down due to the pain she was in. Her rosario began to glow._ **You idiot. **_The Inner Moka started_** Why did you get so close to the pool? **_Moka sparked as held her wrist to fight the pain. _**Getting wet like that,no wonder this happened.**_ she went on. _**You know vampires are weak against water.**_

**Shikiira:For those of you who don't know,vampires are weak agaisnt water because of its purifying powers. Before she uses it,she has to mix it with herbs. If she doesn't She ends up sparking up like you see now.**

**_This body of yours,it's also my body. I'm your other half. So don't press your luck,so don't get yourself strung along by that jerk. _**The Outer Moka still wanted her friend though."Yugi..."

* * *

Back at the pool,the girls were doing some Karaoke as they did some work outs and obstacles. Kurumu gladly took the stage."Here we go!"She squealed as she took the mic. The music that was playing was one that of a hip hop melody.

_Why can't you see what I do_

_To get you attention and your time._

_I don't bare these fruits for just any one,_

_They bounce and bounce and bounce for you,aha!_

There girls where trying to get through a wire shift tunnel,all going in at once,Yukari slipping through ,out of breath. Getting up to run she says,"I guess having a flat chest does have its advantages!"

_I wont let go of the whole,_

_heart that could be all mine._

_So I'll play it cool,_

_be it smooth._

_Pose a sexy pose and wait for you to see,_

_Notice me_

The little witch came up to the next obstacle which was a wall jump. She jumped,but only ended up slamming into it.

_But then again it seems_

_You're such a shy boy,_

_Too scared to look my way,_

_When I'm trying to show you I care._

_Yahoo yahoo hoo_

Kurumu was on one of the obstacles on a cylinder bout that was coming up on a limbo bar. She leaned back to go under,but her breast where so large,she fell off her boat. Yukari how ever slipped right past."I should be happy about this,but for some reason I just want to cry."

_Sun sun sun,_

_Think of us together under a parasols,_

_Lying on the beach without a care at all,_

_And I'll be whispering,_

_Love things in your ear._

Other girls where doing the same obstacle,but where failing miserably.

_No no no,_

_No one else could ever love more than me,_

_I love you so much that it is embarrassing,_

_Don't you see,_

_Look me in the eye._

Now all the girls where pushing each other to stay in a small square platform. Yukari ended up being pushed off by Kurumu."Alright," The succubus gloated."Yahoo." Yukari wasn't happy though as she smacked the water.

_Then tell me,_

_Why don't you give these melons of mine a squeeze._

After Kurumu was done singing,Yukari took the mic to do her own little number. The music was like that of dark hip hop,with drum rhythms and an odd beat. "Okay everyone,my turn!"

_When you look at me,_

_You think you see a little girl,_

_Treat me like I'm fragile when you handle,with care._

_If you took this time to let this romance unfurl._

_You'll see my heart has much to bare._

Kurumu was now running on a wobbly runway in a race on the water,in the lead she broke the tap and cheered."Yahoo! I won!"

_So I try to use my charm_

_And wave my magic wand,_

_Aim directly for your heart and hope you'll play along (Lets play!)_

_So I try,and I try,_

_But still, but still,_

_You never notice me.(Dummy!)_

Now all the girls where playing a game to see which team can get all their colored balls into one of the nets on the poles.

_Magical magical,_

_Magical magical,_

_I try to put you under my spell,_

_Why cant a miracle,_

_See this matter till the end,_

_So you'll see you'll come to be mine._

Yukari was trying hard to throw her balls,but with someones breast blocking your view,that makes it kind of hard,and the little witch was annoyed by this."Hey,why don't you and your stupid boobs get out of my way!" She snapped."Sorry I didn't see you there."Says Kurrumu as she was about to throw a ball.

Now the two teams where on either side of the pool,ready to start a chicken fight. Yukari on the white team,and Kurumu on the red,with colored caps to match."Time to settle this once and for all."The little witch challenges."Charge!" Some wrestled each other,some took each others caps off,and some where sneaky enough to snap off others bikini tops.

Yukari tried reaching for Kurumu's cap,but she was to short and couldn't reach. Kurumu just easily grabs her witch hat."Yahoo hoo."She gloats. Showing a tick mark and not giving up,Yukari bites one of Kurumu's breasts. Pushing the witch hat down on the kid to get her off she yells,"Hey cut it out! That's against the rules!" The little witch pokes the other one and muffles,"Whell dese dings ahre en da whay!"

"Stop biting me!"

"Shtop phufing meh!"

"Hey that hurt!"

"fwats dah madder fwitty phie? Fownt fwike dit!?"

Yugi sighed as he watched them go into yet another cat fight."Why are you so down in the dumps?" He hears a familiar smooth voice ask. He turned to see it was Tamao."You're surrounded by sunshine,games,and beautiful girls in bikinis. Is that not what you wanted?"

He smiled lightly."No that's not it at all." She then takes his arm and asks."then how about you and I go for a swim."They both stand up to get in."I don't know what's bothering you,but I'll make you forget it."

"We'll see who says 'Yahoo' now!'" Says Yukari as she won by successfully snatching Kurumu's bikini top." The succubus tried to cover her exposed chest with her arms in embarrassment.

* * *

Back at the ally,Moka was still sitting against the wall,sparking. She stood up. No matter how much pain she was in,she wanted to see her friends. Her other half thought otherwise. _**Don't even think about going back to the swimming club. You want to go through all that again? **_Moka's expression saddened. **_End your relationship with the human. He doesn't understand a single thing about you. He doesn't give any thought to you or your needs. _**But the Outer Moka knew deep down,she was wrong."That's not true! Yugi's not like that! You even heard him say himself that he would never abandon a friend. He even wanted to help us even though he was weak."

_**Even if you do go back there,you wont be able to swim with the others. You know that,don't you. **_"I don't care." She replied."I...I just want...I want to be with,Yugi!" She then started to sprint back to the pool. Back to her friend who didn't know what was about to happen.

* * *

Tamao was supporting Yugi as he practiced his kicking. But he stopped as there was so much on his mind."Are you really so hung up on that Moka girl?" Yugi blinked as she put a hand to his cheek and made him look at her."Why don't you forget about her and look at me instead?" Yugi turned a light shade of pink."But Miss Ichinose..."

"Call me Tamao,would you."She starts."The truth is,I've had my eye on you when I first saw you at the opening ceremony for knew students. Sense then,I can't stop thinking about you. Yugi looked down."I'm sorry,It's just that I have to do and find my friend,Moka." He then turned to leave,but she grabbed his head and hugged him tightly against her chest."Not so fast. We have no intention of letting people leave.

With little site that wasn't buried in Tamao's chest,he could see the other girls biting the guys,and as they did,they turned wrinkly and shriveled. Not only that,he noticed that they grew fins and gills. Kurumu and Yukari also noticed as they stopped their cat fight to see."Whats going on?"

"Don't think too badly of us." Says Tamao. Yugi saw she had grew fins and gills as well,and saw in the water a large fish tail where her legs use to be. These girls where mermaids."We do lure innocent men into the water and suck their life force. But we are mermaids after all,it's sort of our thing." She gracefully jumped over him,splashing him with water. _This isn't good. **Indeed. **_

"But Tamao..." Yugi stuttered. She took his chin and put a hand on his head."Didn't you hear me? I've been watching you sense you first came here. I caught your sent." She then leans in closer to his ear."You have such and irresistible delicious human-like smell." Stripes then grew on her cheeks.

"It's no fair,hogging him for yourself."Some one complained. The other mermaids began circling them.

"Let me have a taste."

"I want some too!"

"Yugi,no!" Kurumu and Yukari cried as the ran to him,only to be blocked by two mermaids. Kurumu then lengthened her nails to sharp long claws and growled."Back off!" The little witch next to her raised her wand and says."If I were you,I'd move aside!"

Moka had finally arrived to see that Tamao was about to bit her little duelist friend and take his life force."Yugi!"She ran to him,to the edge of the pool."Just hold on I'm coming to save you!" She then realized how close she was to the water and stopped dead in her run. She took a hesitant step back. But hearing Yugi cry out she then looked at the water with determination...and dove in.

Kurumu saw her fly through the air and cried out."No don't! Do you have a death wish!" But it was too late as she hit the water with a splash. When she resurfaced she let out an ear splitting scream as she started sparking madly,thrashing mindlessly to stay above.

Tamao smirked."Well well,looks like the rumors are true all along. Little Miss Moka is a vampire." _So that's why she got so upset earlier about joining this club._ Yugi thought as he saw he watched his friend in pain. Kurumu had bashed away one of the mermaids then turned to see Moka and explains,"Water is a major weakness for vampires!" Yukari was blocking another mermaid with her wand."We've gotta do something right now!"

"Moka no!" Yugi cried out, but he was held back by Tamao."I wont let you go. Don't you get it? You're all mine now." The poor little duelist watched as Moka suck below the surface. _No!_ He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"YUGIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Yugi's puzzle burst into a golden glow making everyone cover their eyes."What the!" Tamao exclaimed as she backed up with her arms guarding her eyes."Whats happening?" When the light dimmed,Yami was revealed,intimidating with his narrow eyes and taller stature."What the hell. He looks different. He's taller and more muscular and lean. And those eyes,it's like they're not his own! How can this be his monster form?" He glared at her before turning to where Moka sunk."Oh no you don't!" She growled as she grabbed him again.

"**Let go!" **He snapped. His voice took her by surprise_. His voice is different too! _Taking advantage of her hesitation,he elbowed her in the face,and kicked her away. Now out of her grasp he dove into the water after Moka. When Tamao recovered she was going to swim after him but she was grabbed and held back by a blue haired succubus."And where do you think you're going!?"

_She knew it would hurt her,but she came back for us and still jumped in the water. _Yugi's voice rang in his head. _**I know. If she had only told us, none of this would have happened.**_ Yami swam closer as Moka sunk deeper into the depths of the pool. Soon he got close enough to grab her rosario.

A magenta light glowed beneath the surface as the water purple and the sky became dark. The Inner Moka rose out of the water with a splash. She glared at the mermaids with her crimson red eyes and smirked.**"Now listen, you've been nothing but a giant pain in my ass."**

"She's so powerful."Tamao gaped in awe ,feeling Moka's aura."I never expected this."But then she smirked."But she's still a vampire." She then rose and started splashing her with water like a dolphin."Drink this!" The other mermaids started doing the same while chanting,"Drink it!" Moka was sparking like crazy ,but she tried her best not to show how much pain she was in as one of her eyes kept twitching.

Kurumu the kicked down three."Drink it yourselves,you bitches!" Yukari then used her magic to drop wash tubs on some of the others."Heh,Take that!" Yami had ran to Yugi's bag to grab their cards after quickly drying off his hands. He held a card and called out.**"Come forth,Chimera,the Flying Mythical Beast!"** A cat looking creature with horns,two heads,and wings appeared before him.**"Attack them now!"** He commanded. Chimera took to the air and slashed out at the remaining mermaids.

"**Look,I don't need your help."** Moka turns to them and says."Come on."Says Kurumu."We're helping you cause you're weak in water. So swallow your pride and deal with it." Moka just smirked in reply and turned back to Tamao who began smirked back and pointed at her.

"You look aweful." She pointed out."You're sparking like crazy. I imagine you're in quite a bit of pain right now. Stop pretending it doesn't hurt and admit you've lost. "Moka's smirk grew.**"Don't flatter yourself. A pathetic minnow like you,I could beat you in my sleep."** Yami tried not to snicker at what she called her and a ticked pumped on the said _minnow's _head."_Minnow?" _She bared her sharp ,shark like teeth."You'll pay for that!"

She then dove under water and dashed toward Moka."Vampires are weak in water,but a mermaid like me,being in water is home territory,there's no way you have a chance of winning in here!"Moka smirked.**"Oh you think so?"** She then jumped out of the water,high into the air. Tamao followed in pursuit."Too slow!"

Both flew in the air and Moka's smirk broadened."**I can't believe you took the bait like that,that's just like a fish."** Tamao just laughed,clearly not getting the joke."Die!" Moka then twisted and flipped herself in the air to land a powerful kick to the mermaid's face.**"Know-your-PLACE!"**

Moka had landed gracefully on the ground while Tamao laded in one of the pool's ball nets."Aw d mmit,How could she have beaten me so easily?"She whined. Kurumu crossed arms and smirked."Well she should've known." Yami agreed.**"Yup, a mermaid out of water isn't really in home territory." **Yukari nodded in agreement as well."Stupid fish."

Yami dismissed Chimera then ran over to Moka who fell to one knee in pain.**"Are you alright?" **He asked as he knelt down to her. She was panting heavily. Yugi appeared next to them in shade. _Even with all her strength,the water still weakened her a lot. __**Indeed,I just hope she'll be alright.**_

Yami was suddenly brought out of his talk with Yugi as Moka slapped him. He started back at her surprised,her eyes burning into his own. **"Now you listen to me."**She snapped.**"You don't understand a single thing about her,so don't pretend like you do."**She then snatched her rosario away from him and began to walk away.**"You're a little boy who can't think of any one but himself!Consider her feelings sometime. She was crying her eyes out."**

"**Seems like you don't understand either."** Moka's gasped as she turned to look at him. He was glaring at her with just as much fire as she did at him.**"What!?"** She couldn't believe he was being defiant again.**"None of this would of happened if I was told vampires had a weakness against water."** Moka then says.**"Even so, you still joined,not even noticing the other Moka's discomfort. All because you wanted to have a little fun with other girls."**

"**And now my point's been proved even more." **Yami growls. **"I wanted to join this club because it seemed like a normal club,something fun we could do together. Not to play along with other girls."**Even though he was referencing himself,he was speaking for both him and Yugi.**" If I was told,then we would have moved on to find another club,but I wasn't. In fact, the other you was provoked and said we were joining. Also, I did notice her discomfort,but she never told us why,and I never got the chance to ask because she wouldn't listen. How was I suppose to know if I'm never told."**He crossed his arms.**" You say I'm a little boy who cares about no one but himself,but really, I put always put my friends before anything else and you know it! After all we've been through,that's something you should know well by now. So tell me again: Do I really not understand,or is it just the other way around?"**

Moka stared at him in shock. Every word he spoke was filled with true anger towards her misjudgment. She hated to admit it,but he was right. Sense he and Yugi was human,they never knew vampires had a weakness to water,and her other half didn't tell them and even let herself get provoked to join. How could she have been so foolish? She sighed.**"Your will to stand up to me never ceases to amaze me." **Yami blinked and stared for a moment,then smirked and shrugged. Moka then changed back to her other self,and Yami relinquished control to Yugi.

Moka and Yugi stared at each other for a moment before Moka walked away,not saying a word.

* * *

The next day,thunder roared and rain poured. Yugi stared out the window of the classroom and watched the shower,looking out at the gray sky. Ms Nekanome was blabbing on about the lesson."So you see,unlike vampires, mermaids thrive in water and are very dangerous. Some don't think so,but don't know even why. They are scary,but if their favorite food was fish and not the souls of men,that might be a different story." Moka never showed up to school that day.

But soon after classes and when the rain stopped,Yugi found Moka behind the pool. "Yugi,I'm sorry,I should have told you."Yugi shook his head."It's alright, I forgive you. Just remember,you can tell me anything." Moka nodded and gave a light smile."You know we can still jointhe swimming club if you want to. I wont be able to swim of course,but I'll still be able to cheer you on." Yugi shook his head."I don't want to do anything without my friends and that's something I stay true to. Besides, there's always other clubs we can join." Moka smiled.

"Well in that case,what do you say to the news paper club?" Came a familiar voice from above. The two looked up to see Ms Nekanome in a white swimsuit and sun hat, licking a blue fish shaped popsicle, wearing sunglasses ,leaning over the fence."News paper club?" They ask together."Yup. Ya see I'm the faculty adviser. Yugi turns to Moka who does same and says to him,"Sounds like a perfect fit to me." The teacher beamed."I finally got some one to sign up!"

"Hold on!" came Kurumu's voice. They turned to see her and Yukari running to the,"You two are not joining that club with out me!" Yukari was on the same page."Yeah, I wanna be in it too!" Yugi smiled then a thought came to him. _Ever wonder how they always manage to find us and know what they are doing? _Yami appeared next to him in shade and shrugged his shoulders. _**Yeah,it's like they have hidden camera's around or something. **_

Ms Nekanome was now happier than ever."Woo,now that makes four."She then turned,throwing her hat and sunglasses off before jumping into the pool for joy."This is totally awesome!" The for student watched as a small rainbow appeared in the mist of her splash. Moka turned to Yugi and smiled."We're in the same club after all,Yeah!" She then pulled him into a hug aaaaaaand sunk her fangs into his neck for another snack."AAAAAAH not again!"

_**End of chapter five**_

**Authors note-**

**Shikiira:And that's another chapter written**

**Yugi: I never knew mermaids could be scary.**

**Tskune:Anything can be scary in this world.**

**Outer Moka:Yeah,no joke.**

**Inner Moka:Say,how many times has Yami stood up to me?**

**Shikiira:Only twice so far,and he's bound to do it even more.**

**Inner Moka:Which is bound to some day get him killed.**

**Shikiira:I some how doubt that ,speaking of whom,Yami!**

**Yami: On it! Guys,If you like this chapter,then please,let us know by reviewing,faving or simply following.**

**Shikiira:And that's a rap...**

**All in unison:STAY TUNED FOR MORE!**


	6. NEWS FLASH

**NEWS FLASH**

**Shikiira: Just an announcement that I'll be putting this story on hold for a while as I work on another story. "Adventures of Shikiira-Yugioh." I promise I'm not ending this story just putting it on hold for a while until I have Adventures of Shikiira-Yugioh at least up to chapter 10,lets say I'll be switching stories every 5 chapters or so,to keep them evenly updated.**

**Feel free to check out Adventures of Shikiira by heading to my profile,you'll find it there. It as of now has 6 chapters,6 being just recently posted. The prologue might not be the best,but I promise the rest of the story is. It follows my OC Shikiira(that's me) in the Yugioh universe as well as the rest of the gang. I'll tell you it is a Yami x Shikiira pairing so those of who don't like that don't have to read,but if ya don't mind,knock yourself out. **

**I also say Shikiira has a unique personality than what you've seen in the notes cause that's really ,me,the admin talking. Shikiira is a level-headed girl both inside and out,but yet is full of sarcasm at the same time. She isn't easily angered but can get annoyed. She may seem calm at most times but she can be up beat when she wants to. Also she doesn't hate certain people,just dislikes them,and doesn't like to hold a grudge even the times she does. She also has a bit of a habit of being a smart alic or wise crack,but her wisdom is some thing to listen to. **

**So that's the news flash for now,hope to see if you like my other story,Shikiira, out.**

_THIS FLASH WILL BE DELETED ONCE A NEW CHAPTER IS UP!_


End file.
